


Falling Stars

by starcrossedsolace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, By a minor character, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intersexed omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, Slow Burn, Unorthodox omega biology, Virgin Armitage Hux, ish, thoughts of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedsolace/pseuds/starcrossedsolace
Summary: Armitage Hux is the omega son and ever present shame of Lord Brendol, overseer of the Arkanis region. That was, until King Snoke arranged a marriage between his adopted son and Armitage. Now Armitage is Brendol's pride, joy ( and pocket book) as long as he behaves and plays the role of a sweet omega bride.For Armitage this pact could be his ticket to freedom or a worse form of imprisonment. As he walks into his wedding ceremony his locks eyes with the mysterious Kylo Ren, who he has not seen since childhood.Will his new alpha husband be kind and clever? Or a monster far more fearsome than the nightmare that was Brendol Hux.





	1. Fear of Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I have always wanted to write an A/B/O but I also have a hard time accepting the complications of male pregnancy. Specifically: where does it come out? So in the context of this story, male omegas are somewhat inter-sexed. Armitage has a womb and something like vagina and he has a "cock" that is in place of a clitoris.

The day was bright and sunny with just the slightest comforting breeze. As if to mockingly suggest that this day was anything other than his _impending doom_. Armitage sneered at the glowing sun and the fresh bouquets of flowers that colored his dressing room. Their vibrant hues were just a plot to drown out the reality of what was about to transpire.

Today was his wedding day.

And while for many others, this may have been a delightful occasion, for Armitage it felt almost like a life sentence. _To be married to a man that he hardly knew,_ shy of a few interactions as child.

And what a rambunctious and exasperating child his husband-to-be had been. But Kylo Ren was not a child now. He was a man, tall, broad and war-scarred. He was the man who would be King someday. And that was enough to make Armitage’s father offer him up as Kylo’s bride in a heartbeat. The power, glory and honor that the marriage would bring would not only raise up Brendol, in terms of status, it would also justify the existence of his hopeless, despicable omega son.

Perhaps, the wedding was blessing in disguise, Armitage thought to himself as one of his dressing maids pinned a jeweled tiara into his carefully styled ginger locks. It was an escape from Brendol’s harsh words, biting blows, and perpetual disappointment. Even though his father had refrained from hitting him once the engagement had been declared. He had even made quite a desperate attempt to hide the evidence of former abuse by hiring a vast collection of alchemists to remove various scars that marred Armitage’s body.

Armitage had taken a great relief in this change. He had always been a fiercely determined child, ambitious and defiant. He knew that he worth far more than his omega status. Armitage Hux was a thinker, a creator and influencer. He couldn’t bother with the trivial duties of housekeeping or child rearing. The punishment for his actions had always been worth the risk. And now, the lack of abuse allowed him to wander more freely and take up hobbies.

And for a short moment he thought he was free.

But he was horribly wrong.

When the snarky comebacks became too much for his hot-tempered father to handle, Brendol would impose more creative punishments. Ones that would ultimately leave his son blemish free. He had no fear of being discovered because, of course, who would ever believe a spineless omega?

After months of emotional turmoil, Armitage was too tired to fight. He bowed his head and accepted his fate.

To be freed from the clutches of his wretched father only to be owned by another man.

There was a chance that Kylo could be a kinder man. But from Armitage saw of him, at the moment of their engagement, he strongly doubted it.

He was no gallant prince, threaded in gold silks, as the songs depicted. Instead he seemed to be the epitome of Alpha horror. He was dark and brooding, carved by his years on the battlefield. He bore a large scar across his face that spoke to his boldness, dark still eyes and a mouth set in a straight line. Worst of all, he was silent. Not giving Armitage the least impression of what type of man he had become. The only thing Kylo had left the redhead with was a gentle stroke beneath his chin and a kiss upon the forehead. But even that had been done in silence and ushered by the suggestion of King Snoke.

Kylo ren was a strange and mysterious creature.

_And as of tonight, Armitage would be his possession._

The red head sighed as one of his dressing maids slipped a large gold bangle onto his wrist and the other began to slide several rings onto his fingers.

“Armitage, what is taking you so bloody long in there?” He heard his father bellow from outside the room. “If you walk into the ceremony looking like a painted whore and offend his highness, I swear I’ll…”

With a rough swing of the door, Brendol marched in with military preciseness. He crossed his arms and looked his son up and down with that condemnatory glare that Armitage so despised. “Ah,” He said softly.

“Why, you look uncharacteristically pleasant,” Brendol said with awe, as if it were some type of miracle. Armitage knew that the only miracle was the incredible honor and dowry that he father would earn from this deal.

“Ladies you are dismissed, I thank you for your excellent work.” Brendol said to the dressing maids in a deceptively regal tone, with which he would have never graced their house maids with. But these were the King’s own maids and he dared not offend them. There was nothing more damaging to one’s reputation than frivolous gossip.

_Nothing except a bastard, omega son. _

Armitage sighed as he watched the women leave the room.

“Stand up straight boy!” Brendol barked.

Armitage obeyed silently, despite his menacing thoughts.

“Didn’t I tell you that the gown would be the best decision?” Brendol’s lips curled into a smug grin as he smoothed a small wrinkle from the skirt of the gown.

Armitage sneered as he peered down at the cream-colored silk that was draped across his form. It was light and loose, and it exposed more of his body that he would have liked.

“I don’t know why I couldn’t have worn pants.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that, boy?” Brendol furrowed his brow.

“Nothing.” Armitage said calmly.

“You had better be on your best behavior,” Brondol scolded in a tone that was more fit for smiting his foes that reprimanding his child. “If I hear one catty remark or see one unpleasant sneer in the presence of your husband or the King, I am skinning that mangy feline and cooking it for dinner.”

Armitage had to stop himself from wincing at the thought of his beloved Millicent subjected to such torture. If there was anyone who deserved to be skinned alive it was Brendol and his bannermen. A group of over- confident old men that had been born to lordship. If it were not for their wealth, they would have been worthless, seeing that neither one of them had anything more than menial achievements. 

“Am I clear?” Brendol’s rough voice drew Armitage’s thoughts back from his pleasantly homicidal daydream.

“Yes, sir.” He said in his best ‘omega voice’.

“You are to be gentle, mild and obedient, as an omega should. You will follow your husband’s orders.” Brendol commanded. “And as it is _your wedding night_, you will open those skinny legs of yours and please him to his heart’s content.” The older man spat.

“Of course, sir.” Armitage willed himself to drain all the spite from his voice and, instead, let it burn in his chest like an ember. But the flame soon melted away to the creeping frost of fear that rose in his belly.

He had never been touched by anyone other than his own hands. And even that he did seldom, being afraid of being caught and ashamed of his secondary gender.

If he were marrying a lessor beta lord perhaps the thought of losing his virginity would be less frightening.

But the prince was a proud, beast of a alpha and he would surely rip it from him like a plant being torn from the earth. Damaged and left to wither away.

But as his father would say, _thus was the fate of an omega._

“Good” Brendol nodded swiftly. “I expect this day to be perfect.”

Armitage nodded mechanically.

“Sloane will lead you to the hall when it is your time to enter.”

Armitage followed his father’s eyes to the door and figured that his former wet-nurse was waiting for them outside.

“I will be standing beside the King. So please do not make a mockery of me tonight.”

“Yes, Sir,” Armitage said while bearing his carefully crafted visage of obedience.

“Very well,” Brendol nodded to his son and took his leave with out so much as a single well wishing.

Armitage let his posture fall away with the false sincerity in his voice.

He grimaced and hurried over to the large, gilded vanity that he had stashed a bottle of wine in. He popped the cork slowly, taking care not to spill a single drop onto the silk of his gown and downed a large swig.

“Surely you can’t be that distraught.”

Armitage froze for a moment, but his fear melted away when recognized the voice. He turned to meet eyes with Rae Sloane. The closest thing he had to a mother since his own mother died and his stepmother went _mysteriously missing_.

“You have no idea.” He said dryly.

She drew closer and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. “Everything will be fine.” She said in the same calming voice she used when she used to brush the tears from his eyes when he was a child.

“I know it seems strange, and sudden and scary. But Armitage…” She gave him a warm smile. Sometimes it felt light she held all the sunlight that Brendol had stolen away.

“I am happy for you,” she said as sincerely a person could. “I am happy that you are free from that cold castle, that empty place. Free from him. You have a chance to be something great.”

“Do I?” Armitage said sourly, though he hated to take such a tone with her.

“It’s the best chance you have.” She said reassuringly, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

He drew his gaze to the floor.

Rae touched his cheek gently and brought his blue-green eyes to meet hers. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Armitage felt his lips curl into a tiny smile.

“Don’t forget to write me.” She said softly.

“I won’t” He whispered back.

A soft ‘ahem’ drew her eyes from him. As she looked to see another servant standing in the door.

She nodded to him and them turned back to Armitage to offer her arm to him.

“Come on” She ushered him out of the room. “I can’t join you at the ceremony, but at least I can walk you there.

The hall was a burst of color. A dizzying collage of sights and sounds that nearly threw him off balance and fed the thrum of his rapidly beating heart. Tables were adorned with flowers, candles and plates of sweets. Voices floated throughout the room. People were dressed in an assortment of colors. And there was more gold than Armitage had seen in his life.

Certainly, King Snoke was compensating for something. No doubt, his horrendous appearance. Because if the rumors of his ‘god-given’ powers were true, then men already had every reason to fear the him.

As he scanned the room, he crossed glances with his betrothed. Armitage looked into same dark eyes he had seen the night of his engagement, but this time they seemed softer. To his luck, Kylo was not nearly as unpleasant to look as at his adoptive father.

And though he was not exactly a conventionally attractive man, with his long face and aquiline nose, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes. His carefully sculpted body was still visible through the dark silks and wools he wore today. He seemed so tall despite standing only a few inches taller than Armitage. Perhaps it was his broad alpha form that created such a formidable aura. One glance at the prince often sent servants scurrying along. But his face was gentler today and Armitage could even spy a hint of a smile that curled at the end of his lips.

As the voices settled, all eyes turned to him.

Without Sloane beside him he felt oddly bare.

King Snoke rose from his throne, his red robes billowing around his feet. Kylo rose beside him and looked Armitage straight in the eye. A strange flutter rose in his stomach.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“We have joined here today, to celebrate a momentous event,” The King announced to the vast crowd of attendants. “The marriage of my son, Kylo, your noble Prince, the heir to my empire.” The King looked to his son with a smile that seemed just a little more sinister than sincere.

_It must be his crooked mouth_, Armitage told himself despite his intuition.

“It is on this this day that we will join my dear Kylo with Armitage Hux, son of Bredol Hux, lord of the Arkanis region. I bid you all to join me in celebration.”

Armitage tore his eyes from Kylo’s heavy gaze to look to the king. He forced his most convincing smile.

“Come here child,” Snoke beckoned.

So, Armitage stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.  
I'm Huxative on tumblr & twitter if you want to say hello


	2. Supernova

If anyone would have told Kylo, nine years ago, that he would be marrying Armitage Hux, he would have scarcely believed it.

But here he was, looking into his eyes. The same eyes that had looked upon him with disdain during their first meeting.

He was ten years old and his father had promised him a companion, just for the day. There were not many children in the castle. And those who did live there were not of noble blood. Therefore, they were not suitable play mates for Kylo. It was a lonely life; attending lessons on politics, riding and practicing his swordsmanship, without a single soul his age.

And everything had changed in a day.

When Lord Brendol had visited the castle from his territory in the grasslands, he brought with him good tidings. And even better, his young son.

_ Armitage_. 

He was most beautiful boy Kylo had ever seen. A thin, pale and dainty little thing with sly blue-green eyes and ginger lashes that seemed to go for miles.

And though Kylo desperately wanted to talk to him, he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

Armitage did not seem to have the same issue. His brows were knit together as he whispered something into his maid’s ear. Every so often he would throw Kylo a skeptical glance and continue his whispering.

After a short while, he seemed to grow tired of Kylo’s staring and spat,“Are you daft or just ill-mannered?”

By the end of the day the two of them had climbed several bookshelves together, hid in the highest tower, run about the courtyard and fallen asleep in the castle garden.

And when Armitage left, Kylo found himself longing to see him again.

But when they were chanced to see each other once more, it was like meeting Armitage for the first time, all over again.

It had only been a few months since their last visit, yet the boy acted like he had never met Kylo. He clung to his maid's skirts and ignored the prince, as if he were a pestering insect. 

It was like this the next time, and the time after that. Each time, Kylo was tasked with pulling back the boy’s layers ever so slowly in order to win a simple smile.

That is, until the war began. And Kylo was forced to grow up and understand what it meant to someday fill his father’s shoes.

With all the chaos in the Kingdom he wasn't granted time for such leisurely visits.

He was not taken by surprise when his father told him he must become betrothed. That was an expectation that was established from the moment he became Snoke’s heir. But he was wildly amazed to discover that Armitage was one of the candidates. He hadn't even known that the fierce little redhead was an omega.

Kylo hardly had to convince his father to support his claim. Lord Brendol had the richest territory and the largest army, this pact would be an efficient way to secure his loyalty.

And thus, seven years from their last meeting, Kylo found himself standing across from Armitage Hux, just as speechless as he was the first time.

Armitage was a man now, taller, more defined and just as enchanting. His intoxicating scent filled the room, and followed Kylo for days after

Yet, moment was far too brief. Neither of them had spoken. And the year until their wedding day seemed to pass at a punishingly slow pace.

But now here they were, standing before each other in their finest wedding attire. Armitage stared at him with the same blue-green eyes, that had captivated him the first time they had met. Only this time they were filled with a great uncertainty, rather than the haughty glare Kylo was accustomed to.

In so many ways he was the same. His brilliant red hair was still cut short, hanging a little past his ears. It was styled more loosely today, falling about his face occasionally. Only to be brushed aside by the elegant swish of a long finger. If anything, he had grown into his beauty. The high cheek bones, long lashes, and delectable curve of his lips. And stars, _ his scent _. It left Kylo dizzy with desire.

The bright light of the room, the noise of the crowd, everything seemed to fade away. Kylo was focused on the man before him, wishing so desperately that they had been able to speak to one another before this moment.

“Kylo, you may kiss your bride,” His father’s voice echoed through the haze of his thoughts.

He looked to the King and nodded, then brought his eyes to those of his new husband. There was a moment where the entire room was silent.

Kylo took Armitage's smaller hands in his own and gave him the surest smile he could manage. He placed his thumb and forefinger under the redhead’s chin and drew him forward. Their lips brushed ever so gently. He felt Armitage hesitate before moving forward and pressing his lips to Kylo’s with measured caution. He was overcome by the warmth of the other man's touch delectable scent that flooded his senses. It felt like a rush of energy that flowed from the earth into his body, ushering him to pick Armitage up and draw him in closer.

The quick movement caused the redhead to tense. He placed his hands upon Kylo’s biceps tentatively, as if he wasn’t sure of what to do. 

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, yet it felt much longer. Kylo placed Armitage down gently and studied his face. There was a whirlwind of emotions behind his husband’s eyes. Like the churning waves of a stormy sea.

A flicker of fear rose in Kylo's chest, but he smiled anyway.

“You look the same,” He heard himself saying.

“_You don’t _.” Came a bitter voice that he recognized all too well.

And in that moment, Kylo knew he made the right decision.

Armitage quickly drew his eyes away. “My pardon, your grace.” Kylo barely heard the words under the voices of the crowd. And they filled him with a strange sadness.

This was not the boy he had met. The fierce and witty boy who drove him crazy and filled his dreams at night. 

And this time, he was not sure how long it would take to peel back the layers and find him again. 

* * *

Dinner had come and passed. Armitage had lost count of the lords and ladies that had come to talk to the prince.

General Peavy had spent almost the entire meal discussing past military strategies with him. And all Armitage could do was smile and sit quietly. _ Like some type of treasured doll. _

Everytime he had even attempted to open his mouth, he caught Bredol's stern gaze and decided otherwise.

Although he dreaded the thought of what was to come after the wedding, at this point, he was so bored that he welcomed it. 

After several rounds of desert, the dining room emptied as the crowd took residence in the ballroom. There was music, merriment, laughter, amongst other things that made the redhead sick to his stomach.

Armitage was downing his fifth glass of wine while his husband was, _ once again _, chatting up the endless string of people that seemed to follow him from room to room.

_ At least he is too occupied to push himself onto me._

The orchestra was playing fast a slow tune, to which many of the lords and ladies danced ecstatically. 

As the song came to an end, it transitioned into a slow waltz. 

Armitage watched as another group flooded onto the dance floor. 

He nearly spilled his drink as he felt a hand rest on his lower back.

"Dance with me?' Kylo's arm was around his waist. Their chests were pressed together. Armitage could smell the faintest bit of wine of his lips. His thighs brushed Kylo's through the thin silk of the gown and he was painfully aware of how close they were.

_ Too close. _

Kylo's alpha scent was overpowering. Making him feel a strange tingling feeling throughout his body.

"As you wish." He managed, after a few seconds. His voice was breathy and barely audible. But Kylo seemed to have heard him. His husband's large hand wrapped around his as he lead him to the dance floor.

Armitage felt Kylo's hands fall to his waist. He placed his hands atop his husband's shoulders in a swift, languid movement. He was thankful for the distance the dance granted them, lessening the effect of the alpha's ever powerful scent.

"You're awfully quiet today." Kylo remarked.

Armitage did his best not to glare at the man. _ Of course, you're the one doing all the talking. _He willed away his thoughts, as his father's threat surfaced in his mind.

"What would you like me to say?" He tried his best to speak as sweetly, but it somehow still managed to sound snarky.

Kylo grinned, and Armitage wasn't quite sure if it was a pleased grin or a promise to strike him later for his insolence. Most likely the latter.

Nobody liked a mouthy omega.

"It's just…" Kylo's smile seem to brighten. "When we were kids, I remember you doing most of the talking." 

"Really?" He arched a brow. "_ Because I remember otherwise _." His words came out a little more bitter than he intended. In truth, he had not intended to say that at all but the prince had always grated his nerves. 

_ Strike two _. One more strike and Millicent was minced meat.

Armitage felt a peak of anxiety as he searched for his father in the crowd. He found him having an intense conversation with Lord Tarkin. 

Kylo seemed to notice his uneasiness and drew closer. 

"If the crowd is too overwhelming, we can leave," the prince whispered in his ear. The proximity made Armitage's head reel. 

"N-no. I'm quite fine!" He said hastily as he drew away. "Actually, I would like a drink?" He batted his lashes once and curled his lips into the best smile he could muster. Small and shy like a good omega would. 

"Of course." Kylo's voice softened. He seemed to buy the act. He pressed a soft kiss to Armitage's forehead and walked off to find a beverage. 

Armitage exhaled, finally relieved of the the dizzying heat. A wicked little smile graced his lips when saw the fat countess, who had been eyeing Kylo during their entire dance, stalk after him. No doubt, she meant to monopolize the Prince's attention as much as the rest of the guests.

Armitage took this opportunity to slip out to the balcony. The cool night air felt refreshing on his skin. 

Yet, he couldn't shake the anxious feeling. The party was dying down. Some of the guests had already retired. Which meant Kylo would soon be _ taking him to bed _.

"There you are!" Came the last voice Armitage wanted to hear.

He turned to look at his father. Even from several feet away he could smell the liquor. 

"What did I tell you about playing tricks?!" Brendol stumbled toward him, almost spilling his drink on the way.

"I was too hot," Armitage said cautiously, making certain that he did not sound too defensive. "It would not be comely of me to sweat in the presence of my husband."

Brendol pondered the excuse. It seemed as though he was drunk enough to believe it. "The prince is looking for you, Armitage," Brendol growled. "He wants you, I can see it in his eyes." The drunk man slurred. "You better please him or your cat is going in my next meat pie! Ya here?"

Brendol reached forward to wrap his fingers around his son's wrist in a tight grip. He yanked Armitage forward and nearly dragged him from the balcony. 

He loosened his grip once they entered the castle, releasing Armitage's hand all together when the approached Kylo and his father.

Armitage rubbed his burning wrist and put on his best smile for the King.

"Armitage was just looking for you," Brendol said to Kylo, in a deceivingly polite voice. "We were thinking that it was about time for you two to retire." The man looked over to his son. "Right Armitage?"

Armitage nodded hastily.

The King nodded in return, looking at his son and then to Armitage. "Yes, indeed. It would be nice for you two to finally get some privacy," the old man added. There was a twinkle in his eye that told Armitage that Brendol was not the only one pressuring them to take action. Perhaps the King's motive was the birth of a young heir.

As, if an _ alpha like Kylo _ needed convincing to breed him like an animal. 

Armitage shook the thoughts away. They only served to make him more anxious. And he had to be confident if he were to succeed in his mission to please the prince.

"Of course father." Kylo took Armitages arm from Brendol with astute politeness. 

"You newlyweds have a wonderful night," Brendol uttered with false sweetness. 

Armitage bid his father and the King goodnight with most courage he could muster.

He was sure of it now. _ He was completely and utterly doomed. _

As soon as the door was shut, Armitage's hands were upon the alpha, roaming the planes of his body with hope to stir his desires.

He surged forward to crash their lips together. And while Kylo seemed taken aback. He did not protest.

He fumbled, resting his hands upon the alpha's chest, as he had watched a maid do to one of his father's friends when he caught them in the parlor after midnight.

Now, his success would rely completely on his ability to mimic her movements. 

Armitage could only hope that his lack of experience would not unravel the moment and cause the alpha to lose interest. He was eager to please the prince. To prove to Brendol that he was more than a lost case. And more importantly, for Sloane and Millicent's sake. 

He let his fingers trace down Kylo's well defined chest and stomach until they dipped into the waistband of his pants. The prince groaned as the tips of Armitage's fingers brushed the hard bulge beneath his underwear. He tentatively cupped his hand around the clothed cock. _ Stars, it was big. _

A flood of fear filled his senses. Could that possibly fit inside him?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kylo wrenched his hand away from his hardening length and lifted him in a swift movement, pressing him against the wall. The prince's lips were on his, claiming him fiercely. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist for leverage. When their lips parted, Armitage could feel the tip of Kylo's nose rubbing against the side of his neck where in scent gland was. He heard the alpha inhale deeply. The wet press of Kylo's lips on the sensitive area made Armitage moan. He felt a nimble tongue stroke over the spot again and again and he tilted his head back unconsciously to allow more access.

Suddenly his back was torn from the wall. Armitage's fingers grasped the back of the alpha's shirt for purchase. Kylo was carrying him in mid air. His lips were still glued to the spot on his neck, ravishing it with little nibbles that made Armitage shudder.

He soon found himself being unceremoniously tossed onto the bed as the alpha loomed over him. Armitage scrambled to sit up and look his newly made husband in the eye.

He would please the man, but he refused to be submissive. Regardless of the way his body trembled.

There was a feral look in Kylo's eyes that filled Armitage with fear. But he would not shrink away. He was not a pathetic, good-for-nothing omega. He would bear it. And he would not cry, no matter how much it hurt. 

He was expecting the alpha to pounce him, pin him down and tear him apart. But instead, Kylo lingered above him, taking ragged breaths until his widened pupils began to recede. Then slowly, he knelt on the bed and crawled toward his husband. He sat between Armitage's legs, gently gliding his fingers along the length of them. "_ Stars, you are beautiful _" The Prince whispered as his eyes roamed the omega's face.

Slowly but surely, he moved forward. Then suddenly, he paused. His eyes drew away from Armitage's face and fixed on his right wrist where a large red welt was smarting from Brendol's punishing grip.

Kylo frowned as his studied it. When Armitage tried to pull it away, Kylo held on soundly with a firm but gentle grasp. He drew the swollen wrist to his lips and peppered it with kisses. 

He released his grip on Armitage's wrist and drew in closer, their lips barely touching. "Tomorrow you can tell me who hurt you, so I can tear them apart." Their lips brushed with every whispered word. Armitage felt a strange wetness linger between his thighs.

He didn't have time to ponder it, as Kylo's lips were upon his, this time more gently. Their lips moved together languidly as if they were locked in a slow dance. He felt a warm tongue stroke the seam of his lips and they parted to allow it entrance. Kylo's tongue slip into his mouth, wrapping around his and massaging it. Armitage tried his best to mimic its movements with slow, gentle licks.

The prince's hands ran up and down his arms with soft caresses. His fingers inched to the back of Armitage's gown to undo the fastenings and carefully peel it downwards until he felt the night air brush his chest. 

Slowly there lips drifted apart. Kylo pressed a kiss to the corner of the redhead's kiss swollen lips and began a wet trail down his neck, paying special attention to his scent gland when they roamed over it. 

The tip of his thumb rubbed circles over a peaked nipple until Armitage was squirming beneath him. 

Armitage mewled when he felt a wet pair of lips wrap around the little bud, followed by the quick strokes of a tongue. His back arched on it's own, urging him to savor the sensation. He closes his eyes clamped a hand over his lips to smother the embarrassing noises that threaten to escape his mouth.

Kylo hummed a little laugh as pulled Armitage's hand from his mouth. He moved his attention to the other nipple, sucking, licking and nibbling until slick was dripping down the omega's thighs. 

Armitage watched with glazed eyes as Kylo kissed lower and lower until he was licking the slick from is his parted thighs.

His gown had tossed onto the floor and much of his jewelry was shed with it. But he was too lost in the rush of pleasure to feel bare.

He felt a shiver run through his body as Kylo's warm breath brushed against his cock and his spreading lips. They were parted like blossoming flower, begging for attention.

Armitage was certain he had never felt like this before. So lax and undone. It was terrifying yet exhilarating. 

He gasped as he felt the wet stroke of a tongue on his lower lips. They seemed to spread further to invite the sensation. It was overwhelming, a heat that rushed through his body. Armitage rocked his hips up and moaned.

He flushed at the sound of his own wanton moans, yet he could not stop the movement of his hips. His tried to push the alpha's head away, to stop the overwhelming experience. But his arms felt too weak. 

Kylo continued to lick and suck greedily until the Armitage was shivering. Finally the alpha seemed to have come to his senses. He lifted his head and rose his glazed eyes to meet Armitage's. His lips and chin were dripping with slick dark and his pupils were blown. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathily.

"Don't you dare." Armitage murmured before he could think.

He felt the hot mouth engulf him once more. Long languid licks traced up the seam of his quivering lips, pulling loud unrestrained moans from his mouth.

When Kylo's mouth finally wrapped around his swollen cock, Armitage's back was curved into a delicate arch as he came hard into the alpha's mouth. Kylo's lips stayed wrapped around the little shaft until he the lights faded from his eyes and reality trickled back in.

Armitage felt like he was floating. His body tingled with pleasure.

_But he had failed. _He had not pleased the alpha. 

Kylo's hungry lips were on his again, tongue tangling with his until they were both breathless. 

The kisses faded into a slow romantic affair of lingering pecks and lazy strokes of the tongue.

Despite his blurring vision and the increasing difficulty to keep his eyes open, Armitage brushed his knuckles against the alpha's cock. Which was now straining fiercely against his pants.

Kylo pulled his hand away once more and murmured "Shhhhh, just go to sleep."

Armitage whined in protest. Ever determined to finish his mission. 

"We'll have all the time tomorrow." The alpha chuckled and kissed his forehead. The redhead tried to reach for him again but his body failed him. His muscles were so lax. He felt as if he could melt into the mattress.

Kylo disappeared for several minutes. He returned with a wet cloth and wiped Armitage's sticky thighs. 

In the midst of his sleeping hazy, Armitage found himself tucked into the large bed with a warm body tucked against him. 

He pressed closer to the warmth and finally let sleep take him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I will try to add the next chapter soon.
> 
> I tagged this Slow burn-ish because some of the sexual encounters happen before feelings are mutual/realized.


	3. The void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who gave me feedback! I deeply appreciate it. I have done professional writing recently but I am slowly getting back into leisurely writing so I am bit rusty.
> 
> Okay, get ready for this roller coaster.

When Kylo dreamed, he dreamed in color. Not the stark black, white and red of his night terrors during the war, or the perilous years after it. 

The world that unraveled in the realm of his mind was vibrant and inviting. He was sitting in a throne room with Armitage by his side, running in the garden, with their children, drawing out elaborate military plans for their Empire. Throughout all the scattered vignettes that dancing about his sleeping mind, the feisty redhead was the one continuous element.

When the morning light peeking through the window drew his sleepy eyes open, the dreams resonated with him.

They weren't just dreams they were visions. The type that you could feel in your bones. Though some people may have thought that his intuition was a myth. Kylo knew that those people were just misfortune enough to be fully deprived of gift to channel the energy of the universe.

It was the force that held everything together. The energy that brought Armitage to him so that he may leave his scars behind and start anew.

He smiled as he felt the slight body, pressed against him.

Kylo drew his husband's body close to his and savored the warmth.

_ It felt right. _

He pressed lazy kisses to the back of Armitage's neck and nuzzled the spot just below his hairline.

Maybe they could lay here forever, and find each other again. Through whispers and feather light kisses. Lazy caresses and comfortable silence.

He carefully rolled his love over, to kiss the sleep from his eyes.

But Armitage's eyes were not heavy with sleep. They were wide open and empty. Like a dark abyss. 

"Good morning," he whispered and laid a kiss upon the omega's brow.

Armitage stared at him blankly, with a certain weariness that made Kylo's heart sink.

"I need to use the restroom." Armitage said to him curtly. 

"Ah, it's-" He lifted his finger in the direction of his personal bathroom. But before he had a chance to finish Armitage was climbing from the bed and uttering a brisk "thank you".

Kylo waited several minutes as a growing shadow hung over the forefront of his mind.

What had he done wrong?

Had me moved to quickly? Or not quick enough? 

It seemed as though Armitage was eager to consummate their marriage. Kylo could not deny that he had wanted the redhead desperately since he had first seen him at the altar. But it was something deeper than just lust. This was a marriage and he was determined to create something more promising than the lost love his birth parents had.

So, when he saw Armitage’s quivering hands and tentative moments, he repressed his alpha urges to fuck his omega into the mattress.

When he claimed his husband for the first time, he wanted him begging for his cock, not cowering in fear. They had their whole lifetime to fall into a rhythm of regular intimacy. It was worth the wait.

After nearly twenty minutes he began to grow worried. He knocked on the bathroom door softly, resisting the urge to press against it and wait for his love. “Are you doing okay?”

After a few seconds he heard and mellow “Yes.”

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Kylo tried. He would ride across town, or have his alchemist create the most complicated potion for the sake of his husband’s happiness.

“No, I-" Came a soft reply from the other side of the door. “I believe it I am just unwell."

He felt a brush of relief. “You should eat. I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

After another couple of seconds, he heard a hushed “Thank you”. 

* * *

Armitage waited several seconds after hearing the click of the door closing to exit his self-imposed prison.

He couldn’t stand to face the alpha after the shameful state he had fallen into last night.

Armitage tried to still his rapidly beating heart as he recalled the night before. His traitorous body warmed. A slight wetness painted his inner thighs as he recalled the euphoria he felt when…

He swallowed dryly. There was a sharp twisting in his chest. _Shame. Embarrassment. Disappointment._

How could he allow himself fall into such a state? So pathetically debauched, vulnerable by just the scent and touch of an alpha’s clever hands.

He had planned to play the role of the “good omega” and please the prince as his father bid. But he never intended to surrender control. He was determined not to let the mask he wore fuse into his face until he lost himself.

Perhaps his father was right. Perhaps he was nothing but a slave to his biology. A useless omega without a single purpose other than to be bred and look pretty by his alpha’s side.

He cursed the stars above for blessing him with such intellect and a burning drive to achieve greatness. _It was all for nothing_. Kylo Ren had destroyed him.

Perhaps that was his husband’s plan all along. To humiliate him into submission.

Armitage threw open the lid of his trunk, pulling out a blouse and a pair of trousers that he would usually wear to banquets at his father’s estate.

He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t bare it. Kylo’s scent lingered in the room, making his knees feel weak and reminding him of what he allowed himself to become.

He was in the Lion’s den that was King Snoke’s Castle. And even though he did not like it, he had to play the part. He combed his hair and did his best to look as regal as a prince should, in case he chanced to encounter any of the castle dwellers during his short journey.

He threw a heavy cloak over his shoulders and lifted the hood to hide his face as he searched the archives of his memory for the map to the one place in this dreaded castle that made him feel safe.

* * *

It would have been a great understatement to say that he was worried when he returned to his room, _their room_, to find his husband completely gone.

He had searched the parlor, all of the balconies, the dining room, the great library and the gardens and found nothing. And when the suspicious voices of the King’s advisers asked him where his_ allegedly_ sick husband could have disappeared so soon after their marriage, he had to make a fool of himself and claim that perhaps it was he who had forgotten to check their bathroom or powder room. For those stuffy old men could not possibly understand the complicated creature that was Armitage Hux.

Kylo sighed while idly thumbing through an old tome in the lower library. It was only one day after his wedding and everything was already a disaster.

But it was just like him,_ to destroy everything he ever loved_.

As his finger fell to the last page of the book he was struck with realization.

After climbing several flights of stairs, he reached his destination. The tiny little tower library that he and Armitage often hid away in as children.

As he entered the dusty little room, he set down the small gift he had bought Armitage on the little round table in the library’s center. He climbed the uneven stairs up to the little nook in the tower’s peak and was met with the most captivating sight. Laying across the window seat was an unusually lax Armitage Hux. The sunlight left speckles of light on his loose red locks and seemed to bask him in a radiant glow. Armitage lifted his nose from the book and looked upon him with a hint of curiosity. But that whimsical look in his eyes soon faded into the same empty gaze he had given Kylo this morning.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Kylo said softly, inching toward the redhead. This placed invoked such colorful memories. Games of hide and seek, lazy naps, countless games and shared snacks that they had stolen from the kitchens. 

“And you’ve found me.” Armitage said dryly.

“If you’re hungry-“

“I don’t have any appetite,” Armitage answered hurriedly. He expression molded into the same repressively soft look he had given Kylo so many times during their wedding ceremony. It made him feel oddly uneasy.

“I appreciate your concern, my lord.” Armitage answered in a voice that did not sound quite like his.

And suddenly Kylo recalled the large reddening welt he had seen upon his husband’s wrist the night before. He could spy a deep purple bruise peeking out just under the cuff of the omega’s sleeve, where it once was. He could feel his blood boil and his possessive alpha instincts rise to the surface.

“Did somebody hurt you last night, is that why-?”

Armitage seemed to bristle at the suggestion. “That is none of your business. It was nothing of importance.” The omega hisses back at him.

But Kylo’s intuition told him otherwise.

“Was it someone from this castle?” He growled. He couldn’t not stop the possessive urge that overtook him. He would find the culprit and tear him apart piece by piece for touching what was his.

“No!” Armitage’s eyes were laced with venom. Kylo could smell the distress and anger seeping into his scent.

He knew that he had to step back and will away his anger until this escalated into something irreparable. His instinctual urge was not worth losing his chance to make things right. Above all, his intuition told him that Armitage was telling the truth. The aggressor was not an immediate threat.

Armitage had turned his eyes back to his book, as if Kylo no longer exited. And suddenly Kylo felt like a child again.

He exhaled and tried to begin again. “Look, I’m sorry-“

“For what,” The omega cut him off once again. “I am your husband, I’m here to do as you bid,” he spoke softly in the same emotionless tone as before, his eyed never leaving the page before him.

Kylo wasn’t quite sure of what to say. He wanted to reach out to and touch him, kiss him, hold him and whisper loving words. But he was sure that would do no good. _Not now._

Finally Armitage’s eyes met his, a deep and somber green, still as the wall that guarded the castle grounds but far more impenetrable. “So, what is it that you want from me.” The redhead finally asked him in the falsely sweet voice that made Kylo’s heart ache.

_I want you and everything that comes with that. The pain, the pleasure and all the challenges in between_.

He moved closer and watched Armitage shift tentatively to face him. Kylo dipped down to take his husband’s hand in his and press a kiss to his knuckles. “I want you to know that this is your home now. You should feel free to do what you please. Everything is yours as much as it is mine.”

Armitage looked up at him skeptically through the thick hood of his lashes.

“And if you wish to stay here and read, I will leave you be.” He ran his thumb over the back of the dainty hand and released in a gentle motion.

Armitage continued to stare at him but the contempt in his eyes had melted into bewildered curiosity, for just a moment. And that gave Kylo a flicker of hope.

As he sauntered down the crooked stairs, he remembered the small token of apology he had come to deliver and plucked it from the library’s table. Upon reaching the tower nook again, a moment later, he found Armitage lost in the same ponderous state he had left him in. He couldn’t hold back his smile.

“Yes,” Armitage eyes him suspiciously as he lingered in his spot by the window.

“I actually came here…” Kylo paused as he walked over to his husband once again. “to bring you this.” He placed a cold cup of Tarine tea in Armitage’s hands.

The redhead looked down at the tea and then up at his face with uncertainty. “How did you…” He whispered with awe and the tiniest hint of suspicion.

“You had three cups at our engagement declaration, so I assumed you were fond of it.” Kylo grinned.

Armitage nodded, his eyes still a tangle of emotions.

“It got a little cold on the way here but…” Kylo placed his hands atop of Armitage’s and focused his energy. He caught a glimpse of apprehension in Armitage’s eyes as the magic vibrated from Kylo’s fingers through his. In a matter of seconds, the cup was warm. Armitage stared at him awestruck.

Kylo placed a kiss upon his forehead. “Enjoy your book.”

And he left him to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short but the next chapter is coming tonight to stay tuned.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far. 💕


	4. Lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spamming you with two chapters in one day.  
I posted this from my phone so please tell me if there are any problems with it.

Two weeks had past and Armitage was seldom seen about the castle. The king's physician, who was not quite certain what exactly the ailment was, had declared it to be a result of such a vast change of scenery. It was a large shift indeed, coming from the lush grasslands to the stormy highlands where the castle was located.

But Kylo knew better than that. Still, he did not press his husband. Instead, he left little gifts in his room and tried his hardest to learn everything he could about his secretive omega.

It was a daunting challenge.

His large bed felt like an empty place with the vast space between them. Every night Armitage laid an arms-length away from him as he slept. And every night Kylo stared at the back of his head longingly, wishing that he could hold him.

But every day seemed a little more promising.

Three days ago, Armitage had started having his dinner in the dining hall with Kylo, the King and the other members of the court.

He had offered his gracious apologies to Snoke for his absence. The King had offered his sympathies to his son-in-law and stated how happy he was that Armitage was beginning to feel well. Kylo was not convinced but he knew better than to question his father.

When Armitage sat with him at dinner or beside him in court; he would smile, chat idly with some of the resident nobles and laugh at the King's jokes. But when he and Kylo were alone, he was silent and skeptical.

After several cups of tea, fruits, treats and gentle attempts to offer praise and appreciation, Kylo was not sure sure what else he could do to win his husband’s affection.

Some days he found himself, sitting by the window seat where Armitage usually lingered, taking in his scent and daydreaming that the two of them were sitting there together. He would page through the stack of books that Armitage had placed on the little table beside the window; history books, classics, collections of poetry.

Not much different from the books that Armitage would read in this library as a child.

Kylo sighed, If only things were that simple. If only he could lure Armitage out with the promise of a compelling game or a good book.

Who was he kidding? This was Armitage Hux, the most challenging person in the universe. And isn’t that why he had fallen in love with him in the first place?

If Armitage was going to be stubborn, so was he. He would not rest until he earned at least one tiny smile.

* * *

Everyday passed with significantly less intrigue. He smiled, bowed, and waited patiently like a good omega. But Armitage was not as helpless as he presented himself to be. Nor was he stupid. He knew that it was a matter of time before the King and his companions grew suspicious of him. And he had no desire to be forcibly replaced. So little by little he integrated himself into the drab role of a married omega. 

It was tiring work; smiling, making idly small talk and pretending to find himself interested in the minor achievements of boastful old men. The only person who genuinely intrigued him was the King. Despite the mysterious aura the old man seemed to have, he was quite fascinately fierce. Wise and everpowerful, he had built one small Kingdom into an empire. That was the power Armitage longed to have. But alas, he was destined for a life of child rearing and dancing at endless banquets. 

He knew that someone had become suspicious of him when a guard was placed outside of the bedroom door. 

But perhaps some of the stars _ were _ in Armitage's favor. For when the seemly ominous guard lifted her helm, he found a fondly familiar face. Phasma was his father's young squire in Arkanis Hall several months ago. He knew that she had been knighted. But on the account that it was "not an omega's goddamn business", he was not sure where she had taken her knighthood.

The question was finally answered. She smiled at him like a sister would to her brother. And she let him sneak out of the room at certain times of the day, granted he was back precisely on time. 

It was things like that made living here bearable. He had decided that he liked the tower library, the small back garden, his chambermaid Mitaka and being in Phasma's company. 

He still wasn't completely certain how he felt about Kylo Ren. What this customary alpha behavior? There were alphas and betas in Arkanis Hall who had tried to court him, but none so diligently. 

Kylo had no need to put forth such effort, he was his husband and therefore had the right to command Armitage to do anything he pleased.

But perhaps… Perhaps, he genuinely sought Armitage's approval and companionship.

Perhaps this called for a change of heart.

As he scurried down the hall to his chamber he saw Phasma peering around the corner to look for him.

“What is the matter?” A flicker of fear rose in his chest.

“Nothing,”she assured him. “I thought we had been made,” She admitted a bit warily.

“How?” 

“You’re husband…” She lifted her helm to speak to him more clearly. Her calm expression gave him peace of mind, for she had far more to lose than him.

Was she _ smiling _?

“He came by the room looking for you.” She paused and Armitage’s stomach tightened. 

“I’ve been here for four years now and I’ll be honest, I know very little of the Prince.” Her smile widened. “But when he saw that you were not here he laughed and told me not to worry. He said that he knew that you were in the tower library and he had only stopped here to delivery something to you.”

Armitage sighed in relief. He liked his head on his shoulders, thank you very much.

“Thank you Phasma,” he told her sincerely. He knew that she did not follow his orders out of fear or subservience. She may well have been the only person in this castle who understood him and cared about his well being. 

As he entered the room he expected to find a pastry or another cup of tea. Instead he found a thick, worn out book that was titled ‘The Curious Quests of Nicholas Flammel’ and a little note with curved handwriting that said ‘I would have never read this if it wasn't for you. I hope you haven’t outgrown it. -Kylo’

He traced his finger along the peeling corner of the book cover. It had been his favorite book to read during his visits here.

For the first time in two weeks he felt himself smile.

It was nearly midnight when Kylo finally returned to their bedroom. Armitage placed his book down and met his husband’s sleepy brown eyes. “You’re back awfully late.”

“The Duke of Tatooine is very difficult,” Kylo mumbled through a yawn. As he was making his way to their wardrobe he turned back to observe Armitage. “I’m surprised that you're still up.” Kylo studied him carefully. 

Armitage scoffed. “Of course, I am up.” He rose from the bed and stretched a little. “It is a fairly long book after all.” 

Kylo seemed confused until caught sight of the thick, worn book on the nightstand. Armitage could see a giddy smile curl onto his lips.

“Now, I am going to bed.” He took a few steps forward and placed a chaste kiss upon Kylo’s lips. “Good night.” He climbed back into bed casually as Kylo stood there and proceeded to stare at him for two whole minutes. 

* * *

They had slept much closer this time. Armitage’s shoulder brushed his several times during the night. He recalled rolling closer to press sleepy kisses upon the redhead's shoulder, when he had been woken by one dream or another. 

But when Kylo woke, his husband was nowhere in sight.

He had figured that Armitage would be in the library, munching on a scone while lost in a book. Or in the garden doing very much of the same thing. 

The last place he expected to find him was at breakfast with his father.

“Good Morning, Kylo.” His father’s head alchemist greeted him. “Your husband is such a delight. I am so pleased that he is well enough to join us this morning. I bet it was your idea to hide him away and keep him all to yourself,” the stout, bald little man jested with a hearty laugh.

Kylo laughed politely, but his mind was otherwise occupied. Armitage was sitting beside his father, listening carefully to the old man’s story. He was dressed in a white with a golden circlet in his hair and gold capelet around his shoulders. He sat tall and proud, far different from the weary man that had lounged about Kylo’s room the past two weeks.

After a minute or two he finally glanced in Kylo’s direction. “Oh darling,” He said sweetly, “I apologise for leaving without you. I know it was not comely of me.” He rose to join Kylo, standing by his side and even locked their arms together. “But I knew that you were quite tired and I couldn’t find it in my heart to wake you.” The omega fluttered his lashes as he looked up at him. “Your father was generous enough to forgive me. Can you find it in your heart to do the same?”

Kylo felt himself nod. He locked eyes with the complacent ones of his husband as he tried to decide what to make of this. “Of course. All is forgiven.” 

He lead his husband to the table and pulled a chair out for him, wondering if he was truly awake. 

As the days passed Kylo confirmed that this was, in fact, not a dream. His husband began regularly attending breakfast, lunch and dinner with him. He sat by sit side while they entertained royal guests and watched Knight's tournaments. He attended afternoon tea with the other omegas in the castle. He even helped Kylo dress when they had to attend special meetings or parties.

Yet, when they were alone there still seemed to be a distance between them. They spoke but it was hardly anything beyond small talk. They slept side by side but hardly touched. Kylo found himself savoring every chaste kiss Armitage gave him, while silently wishing for more. 

But things took time. And was determined, more than ever, not to ruin this blessed progress. Even if that meant walking on eggshells and keeping his temper at bay.

_ But sometimes he couldn't help himself. _

He was staring again. He knew it as soon as he saw Armitage scrunch his nose. "Is there something on my face?" The omega inquired sardonically as he pinned his circlet into his hair.

"Uh...no...I was just thinking." 

"Mhmm…" the sardonic tone seemed to linger.

"I was thinking that you should join me at the military briefing."

Armitage nearly dropped the pin in his hand. He gaped at Kylo for a moment. "_ What _?"

"I want you to-"

"_ Omegas _ are not allowed to participate in military proceedings." 

"Says who?" Kylo frowned at his observed his husband's bewildered face.

"Says General Pryde." Armitage said matter-of-factly.

"_ General Pryde _ does not make the rules." Kylo interjected hastily, with a bit of irritation.

"I can hardly think that anyone will find it appropriate-"

"I don't care." He said flatly before Armitage could finish.

Armitage's eyes lit up like a child on a holiday morning. "Well, then I must change. I can't go looking like this." 

Kylo's grin nearly spread to his ears. "You look fine. Now, come on."

He took Armitage's hand to usher him out, but he felt the slight had tug his own, pulling him toward the redhead.

Armitage rose just the slightest bit and pressed a kiss to his lips, this one lasting just a little longer than the last ones they'd had.

Kylo placed his hands on the other man's cheeks and slowly drew him closer.

Armitage followed his lead, slotting his lips between Kylo's more snugly. Their lips began to move slowly. 

It could have been two minutes or a lifetime, Kylo wasn't sure. He'd lived in that moment until Armitage bit his lower lip lightly, placed one last peck upon on his lips and dragged him out the door.

He was definitely going to have to suggest attending more meetings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💋💋 to all the people who have given me comments & kudos and tho those who have just read in general.
> 
> I love hearing what you guys think.


	5. Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to EmmettNoodlehead for reading my mind.

Armitage felt alive for the first time since he left Arkanis Hall. Sure, this feeling wasn't the rush of adrenaline he got from riding his horse through the woods or shooting arrows at his well used target, but it was exhilarating to be in the room where all the action was.

If only he didn't have to hold his tongue.

But he wasn't about to spoil the one good thing he had going for himself. So he sat quietly as Kylo, the generals and the King's knights moved the little military figurines around the imagined battlefield.

The first few times he had attended he had gotten several speculative stares. Some of those people were no longer in attendance. And that made him rather curious. Yet, he knew that it was not his place to ask.

Now, after several weeks, no one spared him a second glance when he took his seat beside Kylo at the large oval table.

Kylo often headed the meetings, drawing out the elaborate plans to crush the rebellious territories at the southern border that were trying to break away from the empire. He was clever and tactful when it came to military strategy. Artimage should not have been so surprised. He was familiar with the Prince’s reputation as a fearsome warrior and a decorated knight, long before they had been married. Yet, the man that slept beside him at night seemed nothing like that. 

He had to admit that image of Kylo on the battlefield, crushing their enemies, was quite appealing

Everyday he seemed to be learning more and more about Kylo Ren. 

In fact, after he had seen Kylo speak at their first military meeting, Armitage began to rethink his relationship with his husband.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Kylo was more than a mindless alpha looking for an obedient omega.

Maybe Kylo was just a man, a man just fierce and ambitious as he, who had chosen a liked minded husband to stand beside him as he reached for his ever rising goals.

He had let Kylo kiss him the night of the first meeting. And the night after that, and every night since then. Each nightly kiss seemed to get longer than the last. And last night he had even permitted Kylo to use his tongue.

Suddenly, he was painfully aware that sooner or later Kylo would want to _ touch him _.

_ But would that be so bad? _A tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered. 

The omega voice that he despised so much.

Armitage felt a throb between his legs as he watched Kylo lick his lips while pondering a strategy. His mind was flooded with memories of other things the prince could do with that tongue. 

Those memories had haunted him since the night of their wedding, reminding him of his lingering shame. 

But...those memories had also caused his body to do strange things. He would dream of their wedding night and wake with slick dribbling down his thighs. 

Sometimes he would feel a stirring in his loins that wouldn't go away. And _ sometimes _, when Kylo was busy at meetings, he would lie in bed and run his fingers along his cock and the seam of his sex until the tingling would subside. One time he had even slid a finger inside and shivered from the pleasure it gave him.

He face felt hot. He felt a rush of shame, thinking of these things here. _ Thinking of these things at all _. What a horrible show of weakness. Especially for the husband of a warrior prince. 

He pushed the thoughts aside to focus on the plans for the upcoming battle. The threats had been small so far. Easily squashed by just a small group of Kylo’s Knights. But it seemed that this Resistance Group’s numbers were increasing with time, posing a threat of a potential war.

Armitage listened intently and tried his hardest to stop himself from reacting too emotively at the idotic suggestions of some of the over-confidant generals. Likely, they had been recently decorated and let their hubris ring stronger than their wits.

As much as he tried, he couldn’t help but frown at some of the ridiculous proposals. How could Kylo work with these people?

The discussion came to a halt as a young Squire, who’s name was Thannison if Armitage recalled correctly, rushed into the room. 

He waited nervously for Kylo’s attention.

Armitage watched his husband turn to the boy and gaze at him curiously. “Yes, young lord Thannison?”

“Y-you’re highness, the boy stuttered.” He had probably never spoken to the prince in person before. “I rode over here from Westend with a message from General Peavy.”

“And what is it?” Patience was not one of Kylo’s strong suits. Armitage had learned that from witnessing his interactions with the castle staff. For some reason Armitage seemed to be the only person who Kylo was willing to wait for, and that made him feel rather empowered.

“H-he said,” The squire continued nervously. “That the girl leading the the resistance also possesses the gift.” Kylo grit his teeth together.

Ah, _ the gift _. The strange magic that Kylo and Snoke had been blessed with at birth. It was thought that all of the Sorcerers had died out, aside from them. What a curious turn of events.

Armitage watched his husband struggle to stay calm after hearing the startling news. “If that is all, you make take your leave,” Kylo said gruffly, keeping a grip on his restraint.

“Oh, but your highness.” The squire added quickly. “He also told me to tell you that the girl was trained to use her gift by...b-by your uncle Luke Skywalker.”

The little chess like pieces on the battle board went flying as Kylo flipped the table with such force that the wood splintered.

All of the men around him started to step back. Some seemed extremely concerned while others seemed as though they had seen this display a thousand times. 

The little squire was cowering in the corner and looking on with horror as Kylo smashed two large vases and punched a hole into the wall with a frightening scream. 

Armitage was amongst the many perplexed individuals in the room. He had even taken several steps back without being aware. He had seen his husband throw little tantrums over the preparation of his food, the mishandling of his weaponry or other minor things that made Armitage roll his eyes. But he had never seen his husband act so violently.

He was not sure if he was impressed, terrified or downright annoyed.

He took it upon himself to swallow his uncertainty and walk as closer to the center of the room as he could to address the crowd. “The meeting is over, for now. You will be summoned if we are to continue later today.” 

The men around him looked to him and then to each other, uncertainly. Some of them even whispered amongst themselves while eying him skeptically. 

It was Kylo’s voice that finally made them all scramble. 

“You heard him! Go!” The prince bellowed from behind him. 

As the last few people exited the room, Armitage approached his husband. Kylo was breathing heavily from his little tantrum. His hair was a mess, his lip bleeding from where he had bitten it and his knuckles raw and bloodied from the holes he had made in the wall.

Armitage edged toward him slowly, gaining more courage when the prince made no movement. He took one of Kylo’s bloodied hands in his and studied it. “You made quite a mess,” he remarked while scrunching his nose and running his thumb along Kylo’s fingers. “We’ll have to mend this.” He looked down at the bloody knuckles. 

Kylo took a few more breaths and nodded his head. He seemed almost in a trance. 

“Come on.” He wrapped his fingers around his alpha's wrist gently to usher his out of the room. “Let’s get this fixed up.

Kylo nodded silently and followed slowly.

Armitage sighed. This was not how he expected to start his day. 

“Are you going to tell you what this uncle of yours did to get you so roused?” He looked back at his sullen husband.

“It’s none of your business,” Kylo growled bitterly.

“Seeing that I am your husband, I think it is.” Armitage added a little more sourly than he had meant. 

“Oh really?” Kylo spat venomously, “Like it wasn’t my business to know who hurt you on our wedding night? _ Am I not your husband_?”

Armitage bristled, remembering his father’s harsh grip and threatening words.

“I told you, that was an accident.”

“An accident?” Kylo laughed bitterly. “Or maybe you wanted. Maybe you needed one last night with your whore before you were stuck spending the rest of your life with me?”

Armitage’s blunt nails left his red lines in their wake as he struck the alpha swiftly across the face. “No one has ever touched me before you!” He shrieked. Burning with shame and anger.

“Don’t you dare hit me!” Kylo shrieked back, slamming him against the wall by his throat.

Armitage’s eyes widened and his body quaked. He was no matched for Kylo’s strength. He could not win this. He kicked the other man hard in the shin to take him by surprise. 

Armitage collapsed as Kylo fell back. He scrambled to his feet and dashed from the room as fast as he could.

He could hear his husband’s sobs a pleas behind him. 

“No Armitage! Please come back. I’m sorry! I’m sorry…”

But he would not dare turn around. 

* * *

The next three weeks passed with agony. Kylo sat next to his husband at breakfast, lunch and dinner but at night he slept alone.

When he had returned to their bedroom that night, Armitage had moved all of his things to the guest room. 

Outside of meals and meetings they had to attend, Armitage would not spare a glance at him. The most haunting thing was how his husband could easily switch from the part of the gracious prince, to the silent and bitter man who despised him. 

There was a threat that lingered outside of the Castle’s territory, that was growing ever stronger. A band of warriors that sided with the Rebels in the West were causing havoc and raising chaos in the port town just south of the castle. 

Unlike the larger rebel group in the West, this was an immediate threat. If the Port were to be captured, the food supply could be delayed for months. 

There was no doubt that Kylo and his men would have to ride out and deal with the threat themselves. But he hardly had the energy to think of that anymore.

He had thrown himself into practising his swordsmanship to get his mind off of his feud with Armitage but it had done no good.

His mind kept going back to the foolish things he had said.

He never wanted his husband to see him that way, blinded by rage. He knew that the things he said were wrong. Armitage and him had been becoming very close as of late and that had all been destroyed by his temper and a fit of paranoia. 

In truth he wasn’t worried about any past lovers Armitage may have had. He seemed much to innocent to have been involved in many affairs. And if he had, they were long over. Sure, he had heard the man mutter the name “Millicent” in his sleep. But whoever she was, she was far away now.

Kylo threw his sword down as he missed his target for the third time. He mind was too restless to allow for a meaningful practice. Nothing could clear it now but a pitcher of mead, or something much stronger. 

Kylo had downed two pitchers and was going to find a third. He stumbled through the low lit hall, trying to find a servant to make a run to the kitchen for him. The sun was setting and the halls were painted with the evening light. He was about to round a corner when two familiar voices made him freeze.

“Remember that large oak we always used to climb?” Phasma said fondly. 

“Yes,” Armitage said back, his voice filled with genuine happiness. 

Kylo found himself strangely jealous of the blonde knight. 

“You were always able to climb higher than me,” Armitage added after a moment. “But Millicent always had us beat.” The two of them shared a laugh.

Millicent, _ Millicent _. This Millicent was ruining his life.

“How is Millicent?” Phasma chimed back. “She was still a little kitten when I left. I imagined she must have grown.”

He heard Armitage sigh, “I am not certain really. I hope they’ve been treating her well.”

Millicent...was a cat?

_ A cat _.

Kylo Ren and never felt a greater fool, in his entire life. 

* * *

Kylo was to leave for his mission in two and a half weeks.

_ Good Riddance _. Now, he would finally get some peace. 

Armitage, was finally having a good week. He thought that his troublesome alpha had given up when he had stopped receiving flowers, cards and little treats. 

Who did he think Armitage was? A cheap whore who would bow and do his bidding at the promise of gifts?

No, Armitage had lived in fear too long during his time at Arkanis Hall. He would not stand for it again.

Even on the nights when he missed the warmth of Kylo beside him, his scent on their pillow and the fascinating conversations they would have before bed.

No. He _ did not _ miss him. Just thinking about that idiot made his blood boil.

Armitage stomped back to his bedroom, trying to clear his mind and think of something more appealing.

When he entered his bedroom his groaned. _ Another gift? _

When would Kylo just give up?

He picked up the handwritten note and read: 

_ I truly am sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Please forgive me? _

He tossed the note aside and opened up the basket with a sigh.

It was empty. Was this some kind of joke?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and laid on his bed. 

But when he lied down he nudged something under the covers. The object wriggled and gave a little chirp.

Artimage jumped from the bed and stepped back.

It was alive!

He was about to dash from the room when a little ginger head poked from beneath the covers. It was a cat with large golden eyes. He knew those eyes.

Armitage scooped the cat into his arms and placed a flutter of kissed on her head. “Millicent!”

The tabby purred and nuzzled into his chest. His eyes felt damp. He brushed single tear from his eye and sniffled until they were dry again. 

A warm feeling filled chest that he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before. 

After two dishes of cream, a chicken breast and a lot of petting; Millicent was settled into her new home. She was so content curled up atop the mattress that she did not even notice when her owner left the room. 

Armitage was stomping across the training ground, his eyes set in a fierce gaze. 

“Kylo Ren!” He screeched across the yard.

Kylo turned to look at him, fear painted across his face. He nearly dropped his sword.

Armitage rushed toward him and threw his arms around the alpha. “You better not die, during this battle you idiot.” Armitage hissed before he kissed him fiercely.

* * *

They'd nearly tripped over two rugs as they made their way to their bedroom. Mostly because Armitage had yanked him down several times to kiss and suck at his lips.

Kylo hadn't had a single cup of wine today but he was quite lightheaded. They stumbled into their bedroom, lips locked, hands roaming each others bodies.

"Don't you want to go back to your room to get Millicent?" He managed between kisses.

"I don't want Millicent to see this." Armitage hissed back, as if his suggestion was preposterous.

Armitage was unbuttoning Kylo's shirt hastily, whining in frustration when he fumbled on some of the tricky buttons. He tossed it aside as quickly as the could and began to undo the alpha's pants.

Kylo was pushed onto his back roughly. He stared up at his husband in awe. He had never seen him this eager before. 

When Armitage wrapped his hand around Kylo's cock, he groaned.

He had been hiding in the bathroom every night, stroking himself while the redhead was asleep for four months now.

The feeling of his husband's much softer hand felt like heaven. He watched Armitage's hand move fluidly, in slow teasing strokes. His hips bucked upward, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

Kylo watched through hooded eyes as his husband dipped down and drew his tongue along the length of his shaft. He moaned, and tried to hold back his urge to buck his hips.

Armitage's brow was furrowed. He looked as though he was lost in concentration. 

Kylo tried to catch his breath and regain focus. He brushed the omega's bangs aside and then placed his fingers beneath his chin to draw those blue-green eyes to his.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered gently. He didn't want to push the omega out of his comfort zone. 

"I know I don't. Do you see anyone giving me commands?" Armitage hissed back at him. But then his face suddenly soften. He rose and placed a kiss on Kylo's lips. "I _ want _ to do this."

He settled back between Kylo's legs and gave his cockhead a tentative lick.

A loud moan tumbled from Kylo's lips. The feeling of Armitage's tongue was almost as riveting as the determined look in his eyes.

Kylo gasped as the head of his cock was sucked into a warm mouth. He watched Armitage's lips stretch around his cock as his took more of it into his mouth. The redhead began to bob his head slowly, pursing his lips every time he dipped down. Kylo's hand was in his hair, but he took care not to pull the soft ginger locks or push his omega's head too roughly.

He reached for one of Armitage's hands and urged him to wrap it around the base of his cock where his mouth could not reach.

His omega was definitely a fast learner because Kylo was panting in a matter of minutes.

Soft fingers teased the base of his cock while a teasing tongue stroke along the underside of his throbbing length every time Armitage dipped his head down.

Kylo could barely stop himself from bucking into the omega's mouth. 

A tight swallow around his length had him coming. 

He bucked his hips up as he spilled his come into the hot mouth. Armitage flinched a little but did not move his mouth away.

Kylo watched the omega draw his cock out of his mouth slowly.

Anxiety flooded his senses when Armitage climbed off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

He heard the omega spit into the sink and watched him saunter back into the room while licking the excess come off his fingers. 

"You're fucking amazing," he whispered in awe while taking in the sight of his husband's tousled hair and come stained lips.

Armitage seemed to glow with the praise. He climbed back onto the bed and tucked himself into Kylo's side. "I had no idea that was going to be so thrilling," he murmured back and pressed a kiss to Kylo's lips. Kylo groaned. How had he become lucky enough to marry this alluring creature?

He kissed his love slowly, exploring every inch of his mouth. His hand snaked toward Armitage's inner thighs when he noticed him rubbing them together uncomfortably.

The fabric was nearly soaked with slick. He could smell it and _ stars, did it smell goo _d. Kylo had to stop himself from burying his face between his omega's legs.

Armitage's grabbed Kylo's hand quickly. A bit of fear lingered in his eyes, and Kylo thought he was beginning to understand the slump the omega went into after their wedding night.

"You don't have to take your pants off." He whispered into his husband's ear and pressed a kiss beneath it. "I can just touch you through your pants, _ right here _." He rubbed his fingers along the outline of Armitage's stiff little cock. "If that is okay?'

Armitage took several quick breaths and nodded his head slowly.

He began to whine and squirm the harder Kylo began to rub.

"Just take them off," He finally whined as he reached to undo his pants. Kylo helped him shed his pants and undergarments and waited for permission.

Armitage tentatively took his husband's hand and lead it to his cock. Taking that as a yes, Kylo wrapped his fingers around the small length, stroking slowly.

Armitage shuddered and rolled his hips upward, taking shallow breaths. He whined in protest when Kylo stopped for a moment to lick his fingers. "Sorry, you just taste so good." His cheeks colored a bit as he spoke. 

Armitage studied him curiously for a moment before dragging Kylo's hand back to his firm cock.

After several minutes he bit his lips and mumbled, "You can put a finger inside." His cheeks were flushed and he refused to look Kylo in the eye.

Kylo could hardly believe that this was the same man who told him that he had deplorable fashion sense, almost every morning.

He did as his husband bid, sliding a finger in his slick lined entrance and thrusting it in rhythm with the hand that was stroking Armitage's cock.

The omega placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. He rocked his hips more urgently, his moans vibrating through the hand clutched over his mouth.

Kylo watched his omega's eyes roll back as his back formed a steep arch. Armitage's tight walls contracted around his fingers while a spurt of slick dribbled from the head of his cock.

Kylo stroked him through his orgasm and pressed feather light kisses on his face when the high had passed. 

He wanted to lick the slick from his husband's thighs but he didn't want to startle him.

"Wait here," he whispered to his love as he rose from the bed. He snatched a washcloth from the bathroom and dampened it.

Kylo gently wiped his omegas thighs and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Armitage hummed, albeit a bit bashfully. 

After a moment Armitage rose and pulled on a sleeping gown. Kylo followed suite, changing into his pajamas and sitting on the side of their bed.

"Should we go get Millicent now?"

His husband frowned at him. "Millicent has had a long journey, _ do you think she wants to share a bed _?"

Kylo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." _ Maybe he should be worried about Millicent after all. _

"You are forgiven," the redhead sighed.

Kylo crawled into bed after Armitage and grinned when the smaller man tucked into his side, laying his head upon Kylo's shoulder.

After a moment of silence Armitage mumbled, "I'll tell you what happened to my wrist on our wedding night…" He hesitated for a moment. "Just not right now."

Kylo felt something tug in his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Armitage's head and squeezed his shoulder gently. "And I'll tell you what happened with my uncle." He whispered back. 

He listened to Armitage's shallow breaths until his heavy eyes fell closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. 💕
> 
> Also, I have been working on 2 other chapter fics. Help me decide which to start posting next?
> 
> 1\. Canon-verse A/B/O soul mates fic. A multi-POV low burn-ish, featuring sex, drama, love, jealousy, future mpreg-ish ( you know how I do omegas), and Snoke's evil plans.
> 
> 2\. A slow burn space fantasy from Kylo's POV. Featuring Kylo as a Knight who falls for and stalks Snoke's beautiful Oracle, Hux. Very slow burn because Hux is like, Kylo who?


	6. Black hole

Armitage’s eyes fluttered open as the sun kissed his lids. He arched his back and stretched as much as he could while locked in his husband’s death grip. He had a long list of tasks to complete today but it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy the warmth of Kylo’s body for just a moment longer. He snuggled himself closer to the alpha’s broad chest and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his neck.

He nuzzled the spot on Kylo’s neck where his scent gland was. His scent seemed stronger lately and it was driving the redhead crazy. He had the urge to suck on the spot but he did not want to get carried away, so he left a light kiss there instead.

Kylo stirred and drew him closer so their bodies were firmly aligned with each other’s. His eyes opened just barely as his lips searched blindly for Armitage’s face. Armitage wriggled when he felt a sloppy kiss pressed near his ear and on his nose. A tiny laugh slipped from his lips.

Suddenly Kylo was rolling onto him, leaving messy kisses all over his neck and the exposed parts of his shoulders.

Armitage halfheartedly tried to shove the man away. “Go back to sleep.” He chided playfully.

“Mmm, okay.” His husband mumbled sleepily and pulled him down with him.

“ _ You _ , not me. I have a lot of things to do.” He wiggled out of Kylo’s loosening grasp.

But the alpha caught his arm and pulled him back down before he could fully escape. “It’s too early.” Kylo mumbled, dragging him back into bed and lifting his sleeping gown to press butterfly kisses all over his stomach.

Armitage tightened his lips to stop from laughing. He tried to push the alpha’s face away from his sensitive belly. When Kylo began to nibble at his bellybutton, a soft giggle broke free.

“Stop it! Stop it!” He pushed more firmly now.

Kylo lifted his head and smirked at him. “I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

Armitage definitely was not pouting. He had given this man  _ way _ too many liberties.

“Don’t test me!” He warned, but the threat didn’t have much bite to it.

“Okay, your highness.” Kylo mumble sleepily and laid back down.

Armitage climbed back on top of his husband to deliver one last kiss. When they’re lips broke apart, Kylo groaned lowly.

“Babe, you’re really slick.”

Armitage’s flushed almost as bright as his hair when he noticed that he had left something akin to a puddle on Kylo’s thigh. 

His husband looked up at him through sleepy, lust-filled eyes. “Do you want me to-?”

“No! No!” The redheaded uttered hastily. “I have to get the day moving or I will never get anything done.” He laid a kiss upon Kylo’s brow, so that he would not mistake his refusal for anger. 

The omega climbed off the bed and quickly as he could and dashed into the bathroom. He lifted his sleeping gown. He was dripping.  _ Damn this unruly body of his _ . 

It had started a day ago. This infuriating condition.

At first, he thought that it was just a bit of lust that had arisen from their…recent activities. He had let Kylo finger him three times now and every time he felt a little more comfortable. Kylo had even stroked something inside him that nearly made him beg.

Another trickle of slick felt down his thighs as he recalled the feeling.

Disgusting.

A little bit of arousal here and there because of your husband’s talented hands seemed probable. But not this. The bits of arousal would always fade in the absence of stimulation. But this infliction was constant. And it seemed to get worse and worse.

The slick seemed never ending, his body was overcome with a strange tingle and his sex seemed to become more swollen by the hour. His cock was starting to ache just slightly from constant stiffness.

Curse his dreaded omega biology. He had no time to see a doctor.

Armitage wiped the sticky globs of slick from his thighs with a wet cloth and washed his hands. He brushed his hair until it was presentable and threw a large robe over his sleeping gown. Perhaps and bath could clam his body. A very cold bath. The omega went in search of his chamber maid. He had a feeling he was going to need extra help preparing for today.

The cool water soothed his hot skin and calmed his nerves. Yet, he still felt the dull ache in his loins and lower stomach. Armitage failed to suppress a groan. He wanted to slip his hand between his thighs and brush his fingers over his lips, which felt much more swollen than they had this morning. 

It was terribly distracting. 

But he wouldn’t dare do something so private in the presence of Mitaka. Especially since the little man had been staring at him warily since the beginning of the bath. So, he squeezed his thighs together instead, trying to quell the strange throbbing feeling.

Mitaka was staring again.

“What is wrong with you?” Armitage all but hissed.

The dressing maid flushed and fidgeted nervously.

“Well, what is it?” Armitage eyed him suspiciously.

“Your highness…uh…” The maid stuttered. “I believe that you are…um…” He glanced away as he spoke.

“Just spit it out!” Armitage spat, clearly irritated now. His maid was customarily shy, but he had never acted so strangely before.

“I believe you are in heat.” The man squeaked quickly that he had to take a moment to process his word.

“What?” Armitage screeched. “That. Is. Impossible!”

When his maid shrunk away, he felt a tinge of guilt.

He lowered his voice and spoke more calmly. “I mean, I cannot be in heat. I have taken measures to prevent it. Therefore, I am probably just coming down with something. Yes, I must be ill.” He spoke to himself more than Mitaka.

“O-of course, my lord.” Mitaka bowed his head and continued washing him. “I will search for a potion that may ease your symptoms.”

“Thank you Mitaka,” His said much more gently. He could feel Mitaka’s hands stop quivering as he threaded them through Armitage’s wet, soapy hair.

“But first, let us have some grapes and strawberry tarts for breakfast. I promise to share with you.” He offered as a sort of apology.

Mitaka’s lips curled into a small, weary smile.

* * *

Breakfast and lunch had passed, along with a string of activities that had kept them apart. Kylo had managed to get a very productive sparring session in and some quiet time in the woods to practice his magic. 

He had shed his armor for a pristine doublet, coupled with a black cape that bore his father’s insignia. He threw the cape over his shoulder and played with a stray thread on the end of his glove as he waited for Armitage to join him for their military meeting. Armitage was late. Yet, he was usually so unbearably early that this seemed a little odd.

Kylo finally spied him rushing down the hall, pink faced and breathing slightly heavily.

The redhead began to catch his breath as Kylo took his hand. 

“Are you all right?”

His husband nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, just...I never realized that there were so many stairs.”

Kylo gave him a puzzled stare, but decided to let it go. He pressed a kiss to Armitage's forehead and he gave him a moment to recover.

It had been five days since they had made up from their fight. And each one of those five days had been divine. He wondered if this was a test. Was the universe granting him a touch of happiness before a possible brush with death?

He pushed those thoughts away. They would do him no good. It was better to think of it as a blessing. If they had parted on ill-terms, perhaps they would have never been able to restore their relationship.

He observed his husband’s face and smiled. The fiery red locks and perfectly slanted brows suited him so well. They seemed to intensify the determined look in his eyes.

“You ready?” He smiled and lanced their fingers together.

“Of course.” They entered the room hand in hand.

The meeting was a mess of quarrels and disputes. Tarkin wanted to storm from the North. But Canady did not want to risk crossing the river. Several of the other generals had thrown in their own opinions until Kylo’s head was pounding.

Worst of all, his father was sitting in on the most recent meetings. 

As the prospect of war had spread wide uncertainty about the Kingdom, the King was taking a more active part in overseeing the military preparations. 

This made Kylo exceedingly nervous. No matter how many things he had accomplished, his father always pushed for more.  _ Finish your training, Kylo. Master the control of your powers, Kylo. Crush the resistance, Kylo. When are you going to give me gifted grandchildren Kylo? _ The man hardly gave him a minute to breath before pushing him into another challenge.

In the end they resolved to end the meeting and resume tomorrow evening. The pressure was on. They were riding out in only twelve days so they would have to finalize their plans soon.

There was something else that was making it even harder to concentrate.

Armitage’s enticing scent.

He had become so accustomed to his husband’s scent that it hardly roused him outside of the bedroom.

_ But now. _

Now, it was seeping into every pore of his body and making his cock stir at the most inopportune times.

And he was not the only one who noticed. He could tell that many of the other alphas in the castle were on edge in the omega’s presence. But they knew better than to make a move.

This wasn’t normal. In fact, Kylo knew exactly what this was. Spring was upon them. The time for the birds and the bees and what ever the fuck else he had learned about in the awkwardly technical sexual education lessons he had taken in the castle.

He was not sure if Armitage was ignorant to the fact that he was in heat, or just in denial.  _ Knowing his omega _ , most likely both.

The two of them had been so busy that he did not have time to bring it up.

He was hoping to catch a quick moment with his husband to discuss it before they both lost their minds.

As everyone poured out of the room, he took his husband’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “Have tea with me on the balcony?” He asked hopefully. He wasn’t too fond of afternoon tea but he knew that Armitage quite enjoyed it. 

“After that mess of a meeting I think we both need to relax a little. And it’s been six hours too long since I’ve had you to myself.”

Armitage sighed, pondering for a moment. “I suppose I do have some spare time.” He nodded promptly. “Yes, I’d like that.”

It was nice and breezy and the courtyard balcony offered the most spectacular view of the valley below the castle. Best of all, it was small and private.

“How are the preparations for the Midsommar festival going?” He asked nonchalantly as he watched Armitage nibble on a biscuit.

“Oh Stars.” Armitage rolls his eyes. “It is a challenge to say the least. Your father’s only colors of choice seem to be gold, gold and more gold. It’s driving me crazy.

Kylo chuckled. “Sounds about right. But I am sure that you will make it work.”

His smile twisted into a frown when he saw Armitage grimace in pain for the third time.

“If you are not feeling well, I can tell my father that you took the day off to rest.”

“No, no no, I am perfectly fine.” The redhead said while discretely gripping his stomach and trying to hide the pained look that was creeping onto his face. “I’m just…” Armitage seemed to be pondering his next words.

“Going into heat?” Kylo added casually.

“Absolutely not!” Armitage yelled so loud that he frightened several birds that were sitting on the balcony railing.

Kylo rose a brow and stared at his husband inquisitively. “Have you ever been in heat before?”

“No, of course not,” Armitage huffed. “I have been taking heat control potions since I was an adolescent.”

“Well, they’re not working.”

“They most certainly are! I haven’t had a single heat-“

“Until now,” Kylo interjected. “Maybe the potion stopped working?”

“That is preposterous! How would  _ you _ even know?”

Kylo sighed and wrinkled his nose a bit. “My mother used to take them. They were pretty successful at making her a little less bitchy and much less agitated during her heats. And currently, you are neither of those things.”

If looks could kill, Kylo would've been six feet under. After an entire minute of glaring fiercely, Armitage crossed his arms and legs and drew his eyes away. He seemed to be pondering Kylo’s words despite his displeasure.

“I’m just saying, babe, there is only one way to find out.”

* * *

The Alchemist’s lab was a cold, damp place that made his skin crawl. And the cheerful little bald man who worked there wasn’t Armitage’s cup of tea either. But he had been kind enough to give him a pain-relieving potion that had gotten him through most of the day. So, Armitage tried not to complain.

The alchemist had insisted on taking one of his heat control potions and pouring it into a pot of…something…for some reason. Armitage could not follow. His father had never permitted him to learn such things.

All he knew was that he would do almost anything to end this agony. His cramps were becoming so fierce that he could barely walk. And his skin felt hot as an ember.

‘How peculiar." The little man said while studying the bubbling liquid.

"What is it?" Armitage frowned at the man's inquisitive face.

"My lord, while this potion is meant to alter hormones, much like a heat control potion. And while it does contain very similar ingredients, I can tell you, most certainly, that this potion will not suppress your heat symptoms. 

Armitage stared at the man in horror.

"You must be mistaken. I have taken this potion for years! And it has always controlled my heats."

"Ah, yes. As I have stated. There is quite a similar potion that is meant for suppressing heats. There must have been some discrepancy. Because I am absolutely sure that this is not a heat control."

"But..how...then  _ what _ is it?" Armitage gawked at the man.

"This, my lord, is a fertility potion."

"A what?" Armitage shrieked. He felt sick to his stomach. What kind of cruel trick was this? Was this his husband's sly plan to trick him into bed?

"And what an interesting potion it is. If one of my colleagues or I were to brew it, we would have used red clover. But this potion contains vitex, which is very rare in this region. Where did you acquire it?"

Armitage felt his blood boil.  _ Vitex _ . The forest on the edge of the Arkanis region was full of vitex bushes.  _ This was his father’s doing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Announcer voice:** _Will Kylo finally get laid? Will Armitage get to lead a military meeting? Will someone finally kick Brendol's ass? Will Snoke finally get his magic babies? And most importantly, will Mitaka ever get more strawberry tartes?_  
Find out next time ( or some time...eventually) on Starfall. 
> 
> Hey guys. So I am about to be busy as heck. It might be a week until the next chapter.
> 
> Also, please keep voting on what fic you want next. The choices are in the chapter 5 ending note. xoxo


	7. All the stars and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky enough to have a bit of time to edit and post this chapter. Hopefully it's not terrible. Please call me out if it is.  
Sadly, I am still preparing for this huge exam. So bear with me if some chapters DO take a week or so to come out.
> 
> Also WARNING: During the NSFW parts Kylo & Armitage are heat drunk so some people might take this as questionable consent. Kylo does try to get consent. But I wanted to warn people just in case.

Armitage had spent a day and half laying in bed. And frankly, Kylo was beginning to worry.

He felt so helpless as he listened to Armitage’s groans of pain during the night. Neither of them had gotten any sleep. Armitage because of the throbbing ache in his belly and Kylo because of his near constant boner.

He felt a stab of guilt every time he got up to the bathroom and stroke himself. The groans that Armitage was making were far from arousing, but his traitorous body did not seem to care. The last two times, his knot inflated, making Kylo fear an oncoming rut.

When morning came, Kylo had to tuck his still hardened cock into the waistband of his pants and try to go about his day.

It was incredibly difficult. Not only because of the fire in his loins, but because he knew that his husband was laying faced down on their mattress sobbing in agony.

Kylo wasn't sure if any man could keep their concentration when their spouse was suffering.

Perhaps a man like his father could.

He had heard that the old man had chopped off all three of his wives’ heads for providing him with nothing but powerless female heirs. When a physician implied that it was Snoke who was responsible for the gender of the babies, he was executed as well.

The old man was falling slowly into madness. That is, until he found Kylo playing with his powers in the woods one day.

That day, both of their lives had changed.

Snoke was not the best father. But he fed Kylo, looked out for him, _believed in him_ and gave him more power and opportunity than any man could dream of. 

That was more than he could say for his birth parents. 

What had they done after _it_ happened? Nothing. They hadn't even tried to look for him after he ran away. 

Kylo's mind wandered back to Armitage. He had a feeling that his husband had also had a complicated upbringing. Seeing that he was so clueless and ashamed of his own anatomy. Armitage seemed to have little exposure to the world. 

Kylo found that sad.

Snoke had been a _fiercely strict_ parent, but at least he had given Kylo the freedom to explore.

"What do you think Kylo?"

Lord Thrawn broke him from his thoughts.

"Ah...yes…" He tried to recall the bits and pieces of the proposal that he had actually heard.

"I think that is a fair punishment. If those sneaky Riverland lords think that we haven't caught on to their coveted attempts to send food to resistance, they are more stupid than we thought. Place the sanctions, we'll see how long they last without grain and fuel."

He was happy that he had paid just enough attention to recall the important parts.

"Of course, my prince. And what say you about the fire damage in the valley?"

"Do what you see fit. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

The Lord bowed his head low. "Yes, your grace. Thank you for your council."

He gave the man a swift nod and left the room as calmly as possible.

Kylo tried to ignore the delicious smell that filled his senses as he entered the bedroom. 

He felt his cock swell again, even though he had come just ten minutes ago.

He did all he could to repress the urge to pin the omega down and fuck him senseless.

That was the last thing they needed now. He didn't plan on doing anything until his husband asked for it.

Armitage was laying on his back now, with his forearm laid over his face and his other hand tucked between his thigh. 

"Hey" Kylo said gently as he stroked his husband's sweat damped hair.

Armitage greeted him with a pathetic little "mmm".

When Kylo carefully lifted the forearm his heart sunk. His husband's beautiful blue-green eyes were red rimmed, tear-stained and surrounded by blotchy purple dark circles.

Kylo placed a kiss beneath each eye, upon the little freckled nose and finally atop Armitage's slack lips.

He felt his husband grasp his hand with sticky, slick covered fingers and slowly place it between his spread legs.

Kylo stroked his fingertips along Armitage’s swollen sex, as his husband keened beneath him. And eager whine urged him to slip one finger inside.

They had done this several times now and each orgasm would leave Armitage with a temporary sense of relieve. Like a short-lived pain killer. But Kylo knew that this alone would not carry Armitage through the heat. The only thing that would really help the suffering omega was the solution that his alpha instincts constantly chanted in his head.

_Mate him. Mate him_, they roared. But every time the urge nearly consumed him, he recalled how hollow Armitage looked after their wedding night. _He couldn’t. He wouldn’t_. Not unless his husband asked it of him.

His lips found his lover’s and they shared a slowly, sloppily kiss. Kylo eased another finger into the omega’s swollen entrance. Armitage was beginning to rock his hips upward now. His sticky fingers were gripping Kylo’s cheeks as they kissed furiously.

Armitage panted against his lips as they broke away. Kylo heard a slurred murmur but he could not make out the words.

He carded his fingers through the thick red locks. “What did you say?”

Armitage looked at him bashfully through his heavy eyes. If he didn’t look so pained, Kylo would have found him cute. With such rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

“Can you put another finger inside?” The redhead whispered.

Kylo obliged, slowly sliding in a third digit. He moved gently as not to hurt his omega. He had never stretched him this much before and it made cock twitch. He felt a bit of pre-come dribble against his thigh and groaned. He wouldn’t not submit. He wouldn’t be that alpha who made his lover cry during their first time together.

Armitage moaned louder. The sound was music to Kylo’s ears until it was broken by a wretched sob. Kylo rubbed Armitage’s stomach with his freehand to sooth the cramps.

He dipped his head down to press a kiss below his husband’s naval. As soon as he lips touched the soft skin, he knew he had made a mistake. The scent, it was too strong. He felt dizzy, dazed and barely awake.

Before he knew it, his mouth was wrapped around the omega’s swollen little cock and his fingers were thrusting at a steady rhythm. He felt Armitage arch beneath him.

The omega wailed in pleasure. Desperate fingers tangled in his hair, gripping tightly and pushing him down further onto the twitching cock. Kylo growled and sucked fiercely until he felt a warm rush in his mouth. He kept sucking and licking until he felt his husband’s body go slack. It was almost as if he couldn’t stop. As if his body was moving on its own.

When Armitage’s body sunk back into the mattress, Kylo tore himself from the trance. He drew Armitage’s cock out of his mouth. It was still as red and swollen as it was when he walked in. Though its owner seemed a little more content. Kylo gently removed his fingers and crawled over his husband to press kisses all over his face. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to, it just-”

He was yanked down, hard, his omega’s lips clashing against his fiercely. Their tongues tangled and their teeth clacked. His could feel his cock press against the seam of Armitage’s slick entrance. He moaned headily against his husband’s lips and felt the vibration of Armitage’s moans coarse through him.

But the time they separated he was panting. He felt wet lips against his neck, sucking fiercely on his scent glad and his knees went weak.

His neck tingled when the lips tore away. He looked down into his omega’s glazed eyes, unable to form words.

“I want your cock inside of me,” Armitage hissed with fierce determination.

“What- No!” Kylo’s said before he fully processed the words.

The look of fear and sadness that hung in the omega’s tired, blue-green eyes made his heart break.

“No! I mean…” He tumbled over his words. “Is that what you want? Really.”

Armitage’s fingers were sinking into his shoulders. “Yes, please, _please_. I need it. _Kylo please_”

Kylo knew he could not deny him.

He pulled back just enough to yank down his pants and undergarments. His cock was flushed red and leaking at the tip. It was so hard it was almost painful. He groaned as he wrapped his hand around it. It seemed twice as sensitive.

Kylo took a shaky breath and spread the omega’s legs slowly. Armitage whined and arched into the touch.

It took all of his strength to keep his movements slow and steady as he aligned his engorged cock with the redhead’s pulsing entrance. The wet brush against his sensitive cockhead made him shudder. He wanted this bad. He pushed in slowly, gasping when felt the first warm squeeze around the head.

Inch by inch, he eased in until he was fully sheathed. Armitage cried out in pleasure when he finally bottomed out.

“How do you feel?” He whispered into his love’s hair. He pressed a gentle kiss on Armitage’s wrinkled brow.

The little tears that gathered in the corners of the omega’s eyes made his gut twist. _Had he hurt him?_

Had he ruined everything?

“Oh…” Armitage let out a shaky gasp. “It…ah…feels good. _So good_.” Armitage moaned through uneven breaths. “Kylo, please…ah…you have to _move_.”

Kylo pulled back slowly, leaving just the head of his cock inside. It was torture, being this patient. His alpha instincts were screaming, _harder, breed him!_

Kylo sunk back in slowly, finding a gently steady pace.

When Armitage’s brow began to unfurrow, he began to move a bit faster.

“Oh, yes, yes yes.” Armitage breathed. His pupils widened and his fingertips sunk deeper into Kylo’s skin.

Kylo dipped his head to kiss him hungrily, exploring every inch of his sweet mouth with his tongue. He had never felt this good in his life.

Armitage whined against his lips, rocking upward and rubbing his cock against Kylo’s stomach.

He drew the redhead’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked until he felt in quiver. They both gasped for air as their mouths drew apart. Kylo pressed kisses to his omega’s neck and shoulder. His teeth grazed over the sweet little scent gland. Kylo drooled a little bit when the delicious scent filled his senses. He wanted to sink his teeth in, but that was a line he was not going to cross yet.

He tore himself away from the spot to focus his attention on Armitage’s little pink nipples, so puffy and swollen as if they were begging to be placed into his mouth.

When wrapped his lips around one his husband gasped and murmured a soft “No”. Kylo pulled his mouth away.

He felt a swat at his head. “Don’t stop,” His husband whined.

Kylo stared at him in confusion, not sure whether to continue.

He didn’t think it was possible for his husband’s face to become more red than it already was.

“They’re just…really sensitive!” Armitage huffed. He drew his eyes away as quickly as possible.

Kylo chuckled and flattened his tongue, running it over one nipple and then the other as he listened to the sexy little whines that floated from his omega’s lips.

He was sure he would have bruises in the shape of Armitage’s fingerprints when they were done.

Kylo slipped the over sensitized bud from his mouth and looked into his husband’s glazed eyes. Armitage was so lost in the throes of pleasure. It was beautiful.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He mumbled between each little butterfly kiss he place on his husband’s face. “So perfect.” His voice was laden with emotion. “And mine.” He growled low.

Armitage was staring at him like he was the only person in the world. His long fingers dug into his back. His legs rose to wrap tightly around Kylo’s hips. “I’m yours.” He whispered as he tilted his head upward to nibble on Kylo’s ear. “Knot me” the words tickled the rim of Kylo’s ear and something took over him.

He thrusted roughly into Armitage’s pliant body. His mouth wrapped around the sweetened scent gland on the side of his husband’s neck.

Armitage was squirming and arching beneath him, moaning unrestrained and begging for his knot.

He could feel a rush of pleasure rising in his body. Curling at the base of his spine. He wrapped his hand around Armitage’s cock and stroked him quickly.

The omega’s eyes went wide. He took a few shaky gasps and moan lowly as he walls squeezed around Kylo’s cock. The omegas body curved into and elegant arc as his cock spurted onto Kylo’s palm.

Kylo felt a tug in his stomach. He made one last deep thrust and howled into his husband’s shoulder. His knot began inflate, locking them in place as his come filled his mate.

Kylo collapsed onto his husband, taking a few quick breaths. He took a moment to recover his senses and then rolled them over cautiously. Carefully not to cause Armitage any pain.

He could feel the come trickling from Armitage’s thighs onto his.

Kylo brushed back his husband’s damp bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He received a soft “mmm” in response.

Armitage began to wiggle a bit on top of him and Kylo observed him curiously through hooded eyes.

“I feel so full,” Armitage whispered almost astonished.

“Does it hurt?” Kylo slurred back to him, his void heavy with concern.

“No.” Armitage murmured. He laid his head in the crook of Kylo’s neck and closed his eyes. “feels good.”

In a matter of seconds, he was asleep.

Kylo carded his fingers through the red locks and let his eyes fall close.

* * *

Armitage’s eyes fluttered open. He wiped the sleep from them and gazed at the clock. They had napped for four hours. It was early evening now. The day still wasn’t over.

He wanted a shower. He wanted to check things off his to do list.

But what he _needed _was Kylo’s cock inside of him. _Again. And again, until he felt fulfilled._

He should have been angry. He should have been annoyed and ashamed. Btu he felt amazing. Rejuvenated and half insane with pleasure.

He had shifted in his sleep, laying half on Kylo’s chest and half on the bed. The head of the alpha’s cock was still inside of him. His loins ached but it felt so good.

Armitage rose and stretched. The dip of the bed seemed to have roused his husband.

He crawled into Kylo and sad over his hips. Kylo’s cock was hard again already and the way it pulsed against his slick lower lips was delicious.

“Hello” He murmured as he pressed his lips to Kylo’s.

“Hello.” Kylo’s laugh tingled against his mouth.

He licked the seam of his husband’s thick lips until they parted. Armitage dipped his tongue inside, swallowing a series of moans that reverberated off of Kylo’s lips to his.

He slid his hand between their thighs and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s thick cock, stroking in slowly. His husband was whimpering below him, rocking his hips to the movement of his hand.

When he pulled their lips apart and looked into Kylo’s eyes he knew that he was not the only one affected by this heat.

There was a heady look of desperation in Kylo’s eyes. Armitage would not have imagined that the big, strong alpha could look so vulnerable.

It made him shiver and ache with want.

He wasn’t sure if it was the insanity of the heat or his own subconscious that was scolding him for not doing this sooner.

He slowed his strokes and lead the head of his alpha’s cock to his wet folds.

Kylo gazed up at him with pleading eyes. His lips curled into a pout. He squeezed Armitage’s thighs lightly. “_Please don’t tease me_.” The alpha begged while rutting his cock up against him.

Armitage sunk down onto the impressive lengthy slowly. He rolled his eyes back as the alpha’s cock filled him.

He rolled his hips, bouncing until they both came hard and Kylo’s knot was stretching him.

The alpha knotted him five more times that night before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When Armitage opened his eyes again it was nearly noon. They had slept almost twelve hours. He thought he would have been drowsy and disgruntled after exerting so much energy, but aside from a dull ache in his loins he felt fantastic. He stretched and allowed his muscles to unwind.

The sticky mess of come and slick between his legs made him grimace. He pressed a little kiss to his sleeping husband’s head and crawled out of bed for a quick wash.

He was feeling quite content until he heard a small knock on his door.

Reality came rushing in. Anxiety flooded his senses. How many of his responsibilities had he avoided due to this dreadful condition? How many meetings had he missed? The king would never forgive him for acting so shamefully. And worse, for tearing his son away from his own duties. Armitage quickly pulled on a nightgown so he could answer the door.

With a shaking hand he opened the door to see Mitaka.

“Good morning m’lord! I am glad that you have finally woken” The man squeaked. His cheeks were a bit pink and his eyes darted back and forth nervously. When laid eyes on Armitage, he seemed to calm. “King Snoke sends his tidings for your heat. He told me to bring you both your meals and some wine.” He was holding a platter of food. There were two other maids behind him, one carrying a pitcher and two goblets and another carrying a plate of fruits, cheese a stack of tartes.

Armitage had never been so confused. “The King…what?” He blinked rapidly, trying to determine if this was a dream.

“Ah…” Mitaka stuttered. “The King sends his tidings. And…” He seemed to be searching his memory. “He said that…that”

“Yes,” Armitage barked impatiently. He just wanted to get this humiliation over with.

“Sorry, m’lord!” Mitaka seemed flustered. “The king uses such long and complicated words and he is so tall and I can’t always remember exactly…” He stopped his tangent when he met Armitage’s venomous glare. “He said that everything is taken care of so there is no need to part from your room until you are…” Mitaka’s face was a bright as a beet. “_finished_.”

Perhaps Armitage would have felt embarrassed, if he weren’t so amused.

“You can tell the king that I am quite done. Thank you. And once you have, please return to my room. I would like a bath.”

The maid nodded furiously.

Armitage grinned to himself. He watched the maids carry the platters into his room and gave them each a strawberry tart from the last platter as a show of thanks.

Kylo finally began to open his eyes. Armitage crawled back into the bed and sat beside him, scrunching his nose at the soiled sheets. Those would have to be changed as well.

“Good morning,” Kylo mumbled sleepily and kissed his cheek.

“It’s afternoon, but I’ll let that pass.” Armitage smiled and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s cheek in return.

He let the alpha lay his head on his shoulder. “How do you feel?” Kylo’s managed through a large yawn.

“Fine.” Armitage stroked the top of his head. “And you?

“Wonderful” Kylo said almost dreamily.

“Yes well, I’m definitely never doing that again.”

Kylo glanced up at him, with a pair of sad puppy eyes that pulled at his heart.

“The heat,” Armitage added quickly. “There were some other things I would _definitely_ like to do again.”

A large lazy smile spread across the alpha’s lips.

Armitage found himself smiling too.

* * *

They ate, bathed and dressed. Kylo still felt as if he was atop a cloud. The whole day passed with such bliss. Armitage seemed to bounce back into his duties with no effort. He morphed from playfully feeding Kylo tarts and licking the frosting from his fingers to the stern and serious prince who was overseeing the tax policy in the village below.

As the next two days passed Kylo was beginning to become more pained when thinking of their inevitable separation. There was only three more days until he would be riding out onto the battlefield.

Armitage seemed a little less troubled.

Something had changed, since their long night of passion. His smell was sweeter and more in intense. Armitage was glowing. Not just his skin, but his aura as well. Kylo could feel it and he was certain that others could too.

The redhead seemed more confident, more outgoing, more willing to bare his quick wit and stunning intellect. The coy smile that he was wearing made Kylo’s knees feel weak. This man had him wrapped around his finger.

He wasn’t the only one under the redhead’s spell. Kylo growled under his breath as he watched young Lord Sindian place his hand on omega’s shoulder. _His omega_.

This change had caused several alphas to flock to Armitage. Every time one of them laid a hand or curious gaze upon his husband, Kylo’s alpha instincts screamed _mine, mine, mine_.

He wanted to rip that pretty little lord’s hand clean from his wrist for daring to touch what was his.

He could feel Armitage’s venomous glare burning a hole in his cheek. He tore his eyes away from the pair to look out of the window. Kylo crossed his arms tight and tried to unwrinkled his brow. Armitage had complained that he was being overdramatic. That he was being possessive. That these were just political rendezvous.

But Kylo did not see it so. His instincts had never failed him before. So surely there was a reason they pushed him to feel this way; this deep desire to keep his omega safe and close to him.

The more he thought about it, the more he was stricken with worry. What if one of these cocky alphas tried to make a move on Armitage while he was gone? It would take a brazen fool to commit such treason against the King’s heir. But some alphas would do anything to head the call of their lust.

What if Armitage wanted it? What if he grew tired of waiting while Kylo was away? He was unbonded. And while Kylo had some choice in their marriage, the omega had far less say in the matter. He felt pained and confused.

Everything time he looked into his husband’s eyes he was overcome by love and a deep desire to protect the him. As time passed, he felt the same compassion in Armitage’s eyes as he stared back. He did not want to lose trust in their connection, but he could not smother this feeling.

There was one solution. They had to bond.

* * *

Armitage shot a glare to his disgruntled husband right before he bid a kind adieu to Lord Sindian. He could only hope that the lord had not seen the unsightly faces that Kylo was making toward them.

Kylo had been infuriatingly possessively lately, in ways that were interfering with his work.

_Yes_, it was daunting to deal with the many idiot alphas in the castle, but it was a necessary part of Armitage’s role as prince. He did not know why Kylo was so worked up all of a sudden. It was not like he had or ever would have eyes for anyone else. Even in his youth, Armitage took little interest in romantic affairs. They seemed like a huge waste of time in comparison to the knowledge he could gain and the skills he could develop.

Kylo was different. Armitage had finally met his match. Kylo was as fierce and ambitious as he. It was through him that Armitage even had a chance to reach for his goals. He was absolutely certain that no one else could make him feel so fulfilled. If only he could make that clear to his idiot husband.

“Will you stop sulking.” Armitage hissed and he swatted his husband’s arm. “It’s not very princely of you”

Kylo grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Yes, dear.” Kylo grumbled a little louder.

“You need to get a hold of yourself,” He scolded the moping prince. “You almost ruined that for me! If Lord Sindian had gotten the impression that he was not welcome here, we would have to kiss his mother’s generous donation to the crown goodbye. And might I remind you, _we need that money_.”

“Yes, I understand,” Kylo groaned. “I just don’t like the way that these alphas are acting around you.” His eyes darkened. “Looking at you like that_, touching you_.” He growled the last words.

Armitage rolled his eyes. “Do you think _I_ enjoy being drooled over like a piece of meat? It’s unsightly and pathetic.” He grimaced as he thought of the looks he got from some of King’s advisers.

“Besides, none of them can match you in strength and talent.”

If Kylo was a dog his tail would have been wagging rapidly. His face lit up in an instant.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Armtiage’s lips. He gave his idiot husband and swift kiss and took his arm in his.

“Not come on, we have a meeting to attending.”

* * *

Another Military meeting had come to an end and Kylo still did not have complete confidence in their strategy. The terrain was causing complications that could cause them serious loss.

With three days left, there was little time to change their approach.

He took his husband’s hand and squeezed it, trying to find a bit of comfort.

When he didn’t feel a squeeze back, he looked up to find Armitage deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about? You seemed a little distracted during the meeting,”

Distracted wasn’t exactly the right word. He had caught his husband bearing an intensely pensive expression several times and was more than curious as to what was on his mind.

“Oh, nothing really.”

Kylo snorted. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Just tell me.”

Armitage sighed. He looked Kylo in the eyes. There was a brief silence between them.

“I was just thinking…Why don’t you use the River to your advantage. If Half of the troops attack from the east side and the other from the west side. You will be able to dismantle both armies and deny them the ability to receive reinforcements from the other side.”

Kylo stared silently, soaking in the words. Armitage began to fidget nervously.

“I shouldn’t have-“

“_That is brilliant_.” Kylo cut him off, still struck by the genius of the plan.

“How did you even think of that?”

Armitage shrugged. “I had a good teacher.”

“Your father?” Kylo knew that the man was a decorated general. Though he never got the impression that he and Armitage were very close.

“No!” His husband wailed.

Kylo could have sworn he heard Armitage mumble, “Not that old _moron_.”

Armitage sighed. A frown creased his brow. “My wet nurse, Rae Sloane. She was a prisoner of war. The only reason my father even kept her alive was so he could humiliate her and steal all of her battle strategies.”

There was a lingering sadness in his eyes. “He was lucky that she got so attached to me otherwise she probably would have slit his throat in his sleep. If someone hadn’t betrayed her, my father probably wouldn’t have been able to beat her in the first place.”

Kylo was astonished. He had never seen his husband speak of someone with such emotion aside from himself and Millicent.

His suspicions were confirmed, there was something amiss between Armitage and his father. He was desperate to find out what, but he had not desire to push his husband away.

Kylo had his own baggage. He knew how painful it was to unpack it when you were not ready.

“She must have been very wise.” He said after a long moment of silence. “Maybe one day I will get the chance to thank her, for giving me such a brilliant partner.”

Armitage looked at him as if he was surreal. There was a bit of naïve vulnerability in his gaze that made Kylo feel even more protective of him.

How could someone so wickedly clever also be so soft?

He entwined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to his husband’s foreheads. “You entertain Madame Sindian without me. Give her my pardons and tell her I am running late.”

Armitage frowned and opened his mouth to interject but Kylo spoke before he had the chance.

“I’ll bring her a gift to make it up to her. Right now, I have more pressing matters. Like telling my father about your genius battle plan.”

Armitage gawked at him, eyes wide and lips parted. He looked as if he wanted to speak but could not form words.

“You can’t!” He finally said, his voice hurried and laced with panic.

“Why not?”

“It is not an omega’s place to be making military decisions. He will think that I am a degenerate.”

Kylo squeezed his husband’s hand. “My father is an opportunist. He doesn’t care where the information comes from as long as he wins the war.”

Armitage seemed to relax for a moment. But before Kylo could leave felt his hand caught in a tight grasp

Kylo looked back and found his husband’s blue-green eyes burning holes into his skull.

“No.” The redhead said firmly. “I refuse to let some alpha steal the glory for my ideas, even if he is my husband.”

Kylo stared at him blankly.

“I know that is not your intention!” Armitage added hastily. His cheeks were a fierce red along with the tips of his ears. “But you and I both kno-“

“Love,” Kylo interrupted gently. “_I wouldn’t dream of it_. I will make _sure_ that everyone knows that this was your plan. And I don’t give a damn about what all those snobbish alphas in my father’s court think.”

This time it was Armitage’s face that was fixed with a blank stare.

“It’s not their Kingdom after all. But someday, it will be ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> P.s. For all those people who are waiting for Brendol to suffer, just 2 more chapters.


	8. Big Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the neighborhood power outage that prevented me from logging into my online class for half the day.

Flowers, check. Food, a work in progress. Guest list?

_He couldn’t focus._

Not when today would be the last day he would get to spend with his husband for…one month? Two? Five? _Forever?_

There were too many unsettling variables and scenarios. Realistically, their forces were large and well equipped, so victory was probable. But this was war. Even if they won and a majority of the troops came home, that did not mean that Kylo would.

_No_, he could not allow himself to think such thoughts.

Kylo would slay their foes and come home. Like he had done for years before Armitage had become his.

_His._

It was a strange phenomenon to care for another human this way. With every ounce of your being. Like your life depended on it.

In so many ways, it did. If Kylo were to die, Armitage would be shipped off to another noble household to remarry. And he did not want to think about that.

_But it's more than that, isn't it?_

It was a miracle that he had become so close to his arranged husband. A miracle that they seemed to fit so well together. As if fate had crafted this union with her own hands.

Kylo had loved him for a long time, it had seemed. It was still beyond his understanding, how this fierce warrior prince carved out space in his jaded heart for a troublesome little omega.

Armitage had not been a very kind, interesting or charming child. What did Kylo see in him?

Why had he wanted him so badly?

Perhaps those were questions that would never be answered.

Armitage knew that the one thing he could do was show his husband he would be dearly missed. He wasn’t the most skilled or affectionate lover. But for Kylo, he would try.

He threw his arms around the alpha as soon as he returned from his sparring session. 

Kylo hugged him tightly. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the touch.

Kylo pressed a kiss to Armitage's temple and nuzzled his long nose along the side of his face.

"You’re going to have to change now." Kylo chuckled against the shell of his ear. "I got dirt all over your favorite shirt."

Armitage drew back to peer into his husband's eyes. "We're both going to have to change after _I'm done with you_." His lips twisted into a sly grin.

He could see the slightest hint of a blush upon his husband's face.

* * *

The fingers working open his shirt were far more tentative than they had been the night of Armitage's heat. 

But the blue-green eyes staring into his were just as passionate. 

Lazy fingers stroked along his body. An eager mouth kissed his worries away. 

Kylo rocked into Armitage's with slow thrusts and drank in all the emotions that danced behind his soulful eyes.

He wanted this moment to last forever. 

Armitage's fingers were splayed across his jaw, pulling him in, easing his lips into a slow and steady dance. Kylo moaned into his mouth, thrusting just hard enough to send them over the edge.

They both surrendered to the ecstasy of the moment, falling in each other's arms and huddling close until the stars in their eyes faded.

Kylo's eyes fluttered close when he felt fingers carding through his hair. He knew he didn't have time to sleep but he wanted to savor this moment.

"I can help you wash and dress for that meeting with your father." Armitage whispered into his hair.

"In a couple of minutes," Kylo murmured back. "I don't want to leave you yet." _Or ever_.

Armitage placed a kiss atop his head and drew his arms around him tight.

Time seemed to pass more quickly than they would have liked. 

The two of them made every effort to spend time together amidst the busy day.

They had shared quick kisses between meetings, held hands at every meal and stared at one another longingly whenever they got the chance.

Kylo could already feel his heart ache.

As he watched his husband fix his hair and jewelry for his afternoon tea, he wished that they could spend the rest of their day in their room instead.

If only their lives were not so complicated.

Along with the sadness he felt from the thought of parting with his husband, came the fear of leaving him alone. 

There was no doubt that Armitage was capable of handling political matters on his own. That was the least of his worries. 

In fact, his father was quick to accept the omega's proposal for their split attack on the rebels. That had pleased Kylo greatly.

King Snoke valued victory and power over tradition. And though he would not as quickly take an omega heir or promote one to his high court, he would be willing to allow small exceptions like allowing Armitage's presence during the military meetings. The King had been greatly impressed by Armitage's knowledge of war and politics. The redhead was a quick learner and the king intended to put that to use, especially in Kylo's absence.

But others were not as willing to adapt. There were many members of the court that were bound to their foolish traditions, that omegas were good for nothing other than bearing children and raising them. And there were alphas who salivated over his husband as if he were a piece of meat. 

It was those people who made Kylo worry for Armitage.

He had heard whispers about his husband that made his blood boil. 

_Armitage was an unruly and insubordinate omega who needed to be put in his place. _ _A greedy slut who opened his legs eagerly to manipulate the prince. _

_A washed-up failure who should have been expelled from the grounds and executed for not bearing the crown an heir._

Kylo wanted to find the source of these rumors and tear them apart limb by limb. Just the thought of it made him bristle with anger.

There was a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and a pair of curious eyes observing him.

"What are you growling about, you troublesome alpha?"

Armitage's lips curled into a playful little smirk. 

Kylo’s lips turned downward. He felt his forehead crease as the thoughts continued to haunt him.

"I don't want to leave you here with these boorish alphas and scheming snakes," he snarled while pulling his husband close to him.

Armitage circled his arms around Kylo's waist and melted into the embrace. "Then I guess you're lucky that you married and omega that can handle himself."

Kylo smiled against his husband's shoulder. There was that fierce confidence that he loved so much. He nuzzled the spot behind the redhead's ear and inhaled his scent. "I don't want to leave you at all." He murmured against Armitage's skin.

He felt the pressure of his husband's head atop his. "I don't want you to go either." Came a weary mumble. "But you must and I know I cannot stop you." 

The redhead pulled him closer, nuzzling the top of his head.

Kylo allowed himself to bask in the warmth for a moment. He pulled back so he could take his husband's hands in his and looked deeply into Armitage's blue-green eyes.

It was now or never.

"Armitage, I want to be with you always. Please let me bond with you." His eyes softened as he gazed upon his husband's beautiful face.

Armitage's eyes fell to the ground. He bit his lip uncertainly.

Kylo's heart stuttered as they lingered in silence. He felt like a lost child, with no hope of finding home. His heart sank slowly.

He released his husband's hands and turned away, unable to face the rejection.

"Kylo!" Armitage grasped his arm firmly before he could leave.

"If you don't want…" he heard himself say in a voice so broken he barely recognized it.

"I.." Armitage's voice wavered. His grip tightened around Kylo's arm. "It's not that…" 

There was a sadness in his eyes that burrowed into Kylo's chest.

The omega released a shaky breath and finally raised his eyes to meet his husband's. "I've never let myself get this close to anyone before..._I couldn't_." He chewed his lip. 

Kylo watched him silently, taking the small hands in his to squeeze them reassuringly. 

"I never allowed myself to trust anyone. The times I tried always ended in disaster." The redhead paused again, mulling over his next words. "But I want to be close to you. I want to trust you. _I already do_." 

There was something deep and sincere in his eyes that gave Kylo a warm feeling.

Armitage squeezed his hands back. "I need to meet the duchess now. But...can we talk about this when I come back. Please?" 

Kylo nodded and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He gave his husband a quick kiss and sent him off.

It would be a difficult hour and a half but it would be worth the wait.

* * *

The horrors of his childhood had been his longest kept secret. The fear of it rising and destroying everything he had grown to have with Kylo dug into his chest like pointed claws.

But Armitage knew he had to try. He was not going to lose his marriage to old scars and ghosts in his closet.

He took a deep breath and found the courage to walk into their bedroom.

Kylo was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

He shrugged off his cloak and sat by Kylo's side.

Armitage took one large hand in his and played with the fingers idly.

Kylo leaned in close to him and kissed his temple.

"My mother died when I was very young." He finally looked his husband in the eyes. I hardly knew her but from what I remember she was wonderful." He took an unsteady breath. Kylo was watching him silently, his loving eyes gave Armitage the courage to go on.

"My father married a woman not even a week after my mother passed. She wasn't the greatest person but she was kinder to me than he was. Her and Rae Sloane were the only reason I was allowed to do anything."

He looked at the floor, trying his best not to let his emotions take him.

"One day, she disappeared. They never found her body…"

His voice quivered just a bit. He felt like a fool.

"I knew it was...I knew it was _my fault_. I shouldn't have…"

He took a deep breath and frowned at the floor.

A pair of warm hands on his waist pulled him into an embrace. He felt Kylo nuzzle the top of his head.

He couldn’t seem to speak.

"It's okay." Kylo whispered to him. "I know how it feels to have a complicated family.”

Armitage blinked his tears away and looked into his husband's eyes.

There was a sadness there that seemed to rise from the depths of his soul. It resonated in his voice. 

Kylo looked at him with unwavering trust. It made him feel strangely whole.

"I always wanted a family." His husband said somberly. “It’s stupid, really. How badly I wanted to make up for what I lost.” He looked at Armitage’s lap. “What I probably never had in the first place.”

Armitage place his fingers beneath Kylo’s chin and tilted his head up. “It’s not.” He said firmly while looking into his husband’s sad eyes.

"No, you don’t understand.” Kylo heaved a heavy sigh.

“My mother was the princess of Alderaan, that once stood in the south.” He explained cautiously. “My father wasn't a lord. He had made his name in the trade and grew his wealth as a merchant. He was rich enough for my mother's family to accept their marriage, so the two of them founded their own house in the port city that my father thrived in.” Kylo explained, the pained expression never leaving his face. 

“I grew up there in the evergreen forest, by the sea. My parents weren't perfect but they were family. That was my home.”

Armitage listened in awe. In truth, he knew next to nothing about Kylo’s birth parents.

“I wanted to be a knight so I trained under my uncle, the legendary knight, Luke Skywalker. He was also one of the few sorcerers left. He swore to help me grow my craft and take me as his squire once I turned thirteen.” Kylo looked down once again.

“For a while, everything was perfect. Uncle Luke taught me and the other noble boys in the manor to fight, hunt and ride.” He paused for a long moment, fidgeting with Armitage’s fingers as his eyes remained locked on his lap.

"Until…" 

Pain lingered in his eyes. A pain so deep that it pulled Armitage forward and ushered him to pull his husband into a tight embrace. He felt a few tears soak into the shoulder of his blouse.

"_My uncle tried to kill me_. He said my magic was too dark...corrupted."

He placed Kylo's head atop his shoulder. His fingers threaded through thick curls as tears soaked the fabric of his blouse.

"I killed them all." Kylo sobbed into the crook of his shoulder. "All the boys I grew up with. All of them." His voice cracked. "I couldn't stop myself."

Armitage held him as if his life depended on it. He pressed kisses to the side of his husband's head a murmured hushed affirmations.

"You were just a child. It wasn't your fault." He felt a fire rising in his chest. 

“I’m a monster” Kylo murmured. 

Armitage held him tight.

“You are not a monster. You did what you had to. You’re my husband. And nothing from your past is going to change that.” Armitage whispered between a flurry of kisses that he left upon Kylo’s hair and brow.

Broken sobs mellowed into soft gasps mingled with a few hiccups. 

Armitage loosened his grip, ever slightly, to allow his husband to breath. 

He looked into Kylo's gloomy eyes. They were a deep shade of mahogany that Armitage found captivating. Even now as they were overflowing with tears. He brushed a few away with his lips and the pad of his thumb.

"I ran away from home." Kylo whispered sullenly. "I lived in the woods for weeks before Snoke found me."

Armitage brushed away a few more stray tears.

"My parents didn't look for me. They probably didn't even care. I had shamed them."

Armitage grit his teeth. He felt the fire in his chest climb higher, fueling his desire to smite Kylo's mother and father for their betrayal.

"_They are the ones who should feel shame_." Armitage murmured with rising passion. He held Kylo’s face in his hands and looked into his husband's eyes with a fierceness the had blossomed from the beating in his chest. "You are the greatest knight this kingdom has seen, you are the most renown sorcerer in this land, you are their future King. And nobody will tell me otherwise." 

Kylo swallowed and gripped Armitage's hand tightly in his. His tearstained eyes staring back with just as much passion.

"Kylo, _I am your family_. From now until they carry me out of this castle in a fucking coffin.” He heard himself growl. “_You are mine _and I swear I will protect you, trust you and stand by you as long as I breathe." 

Kylo's eyes were wide and colored with wonder. His lips quivered as he pressed a kiss to Armitage's lips.

"I love you, Armitage. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?" Kylo's warm breath brushed his lips as he whispered the words."

_He did_, in the deepest part of his soul.

And he could never ask for anything else.

"Be my mate?" He whispered against Kylo's lips.

“Yes,” Armitage declared between series of kisses. 

“I want everyone to see your mark.”

Their lips joined in a heated embrace. He surrendered to the slow, amorous kiss that pulled them both down into the soft paradise of their bed.

When he woke he found a swollen circle atop his scent gland. He touched it gently as his heart swelled with pride.

Armitage tucked himself into his husband’s side to savor every last bit of him until they were forced to part.

Kylo looked so dashing in his dark armor. It would have made Armitage smile if the circumstances were different.

He threw his arms around his husband’s neck and kissed him until their lips were swollen. When their lips parted, Kylo buried his face into the omega’s bright red hair and inhaled deeply. 

“I promise, I will be back.” 

Armitage looked him deep in the eyes and pressed one last kiss to his lips. “I’m holding you to that.” 

“I love you.” Kylo whispered as he stroked his cheek.

“I love you,” Armitage whispered back.

Armitage watched Kylo ride off until he was nothing but a figure in the distance, a speck on the hill and then nothing. And then stood there, even still. With a pain in his heart and his feet glued to the ground.

  


Over the past few weeks he had received more bitter glares and longing gazes than he had in his entire life. He supposed they were better than the hands that ‘accidentally’ brushed his bottom or the greedy sniffs to his hair or neck. _What animals. _

But Armitage had no time to entertain the nuisances that he was forced to live with.

He was a Prince, and in the wake of Kylo's absence he was an incredibly busy one.

He had attended double the meetings, hosted all of their special guests, and discussed foreign policy with the King on a weekly basis.

He felt incredibly accomplished. If only his father could see him now. 

_A weak, domestic omega, my arse. I'm the future of this kingdom._

Being princely would have been much easier without the headaches that had been plaguing him as of late.

Perhaps it was just a side effect of the stress. He had quite a lot on his plate and the pressure of juggling it all had even made him gain a few pounds.

He would have been distressed, but he had no time for that. Besides, the King said it suited him. It apparently gave him a healthy flush. And who was he to oppose the man.

Sometimes he wondered if the headaches went hand-in-hand with ache in his heart that stung whenever he thought of his husband. Maybe it was the bond that spurred this pain.

He missed Kylo. He spent their first few days apart burying his face in his husband's pillow, inhaling his scent. 

He would have laid their forever if he could. But it wasn't his nature to linger. _To be a sad,_ _helpless omega_. So, he threw himself into his work until the pain in his heart dulled.

Armitage inspected the throne room decor. The harvest festival was finally upon them and he needed this night to be perfect. Several important people were attending and he would have to entertain them all.

He was deciding whether or not to move a large flower garland when a voice took him by surprise.

"Why, Prince Armitage," the King rang from behind him. "I thought the lovely scent in the air was from the flowers you so carefully arranged. But now I know that you are the source of the wonderful smell."

"Oh, thank you, your grace." He bowed his head promptly.

The king smiled at him, it was awkward on account of his crooked mouth.

"How delightful. You seem very content here. And rightfully so.” The king nodded to him. “You have made a great impression and you have proven to be a very suitable mate for my son and for the throne."

Armitage's chest swelled with pride.

"I can see it in your face. _You are glowing._ Your scent reminds me of a ripening fruit."

The King's tone was gentle yet firm. It felt less like a lusty alpha's attempt at flattery and more like an offer of praise.

And strangely, Armitage felt empowered, almost enough to wash away the uneasy feeling in the back of his mind.

_The king thought he was worthy of the throne._

"My greatest thanks your, grace. Your words fill me with honor."

The King’s thin lips spread into a smile. "Kylo chose you well."

Armitage brows drew together. He glanced up at the old man curiously. "Did you say...that Kylo chose me?"

He hoped dearly that he had not crossed a line.

The old king cackled. "In truth, I chose you first. But I felt it necessary to give the boy a few choices. To test his wisdom." He stopped so abruptly it almost felt as if there should have been more to that sentence. 

"But…" the king added a breath later, "He was smitten with you from the day he met you. I knew that he would choose you. And, of course, I was right."

Armitage felt a throb in his chest, that almost brought tears to his eyes. He was far too proud to cry. He was a prince, after all.

The pull in his chest lingered, all the same.

No one had ever been this invested in him. No one had loved him like this.

_He missed Kylo dreadfully._

"I suppose you were, your grace,'' he told the King quietly. 

"Your highness, It has been wonderful speaking with you. But, I hope you will kindly excuse me, I should be finishing the preparations for tonight's party. I wish for us to make the best impression possible."

"Yes, of course.” The king nodded. “I am eager to see the final set up. Please summon me when you are through."

"Of course, your highness." He bowed slowly and took his leave.

The harvest festival was a great success. They had acquired many new allies to the crown, and even better, many new donors.

The King had sung his praises to Armitage. Boosting the omega’s ego. He had also told him to lighten his schedule and take some rest.

At first Armitage had brushed off the suggestion. Why stop while he was on the rise? There was much to do and he felt like the only one to do it.

But as the weeks passed his body protested. The headaches persisted, he suffered spells of nausea and had even threw up once or twice.

The worst of all were the streaks of madness. The overwhelming bouts of emotions that had taken control of him every so often.

He had yelled at both Phasma and Mitaka, almost punched four handsy alphas and spent at least one day a week sobbing into his pillow

Frankly, it was embarrassing. 

_Perhaps, I have overdone it. _

He let his muscles unwind as he lounged in his room for the first time in weeks. Today he was going to take it easy.

The feeling of Mitaka’s fingers carding through his hair as he brushed through the red locks with a wooden comb was heavenly. 

He released a heavy sigh and sunk into the plush chair. He savored the flavor of his favorite red wine and allowed himself to relax. 

All of a sudden, he felt a rush of sadness overcome him. _Kylo used to pet my head like that._

Not here. Not now. He would not embarrass himself in front of his maid.

Armitage blinked rapidly until the tears subsided.

He felt Mitaka’s hands stop.

“Um...sir…” Mitaka uttered softly. “Are you okay?”

Armitage mumbled a distressed, “Yes.” But Mitaka seemed unconvinced.

“My lord, please.” Mitaka moved to stand before him and peer into his eyes with a sincere gaze. “I want you to know that I admire you greatly. And as your humble servant and someone who cares for your wellbeing, your health is in my greatest interest.” 

The shaky words were spoken with such passion that Armitage truly believed him. It was reassuring to know that within the walls of this bustling castle, there was one other person he may grow to trust.

“Thank you, Mitaka.” He murmured back. “I think I am just a little unwell.”

Mitaka’s face was suddenly colored with deep concern. “About that…” He fidgeted nervously and chewed his lip.

Armitage knew that look. He was hoping to all of the stars above that he wasn’t dying of some life-threatening disease.

"My lord, I believe you are expecting."

Armitage furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn't sure why his schedule was any concern of his maid. Nor what it had anything to do with the matter at hand. 

"I am not expecting anyone today. I cleared my schedule. My meeting with the Countess is not until next week."

Mitaka stared at him nervously for a moment. "No, my lord, I mean..." He took a deep breath and his next words tumbled forward so fast Armitage barely caught them. "You're pregnant! With child! There is a baby growing inside of you!"

Armitage's goblet fell with a clatter. Red wine seeped into the cracks in the wooden floor.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to still his mind.

_There was a baby growing inside of him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Armitage, you read so many books on politics and war but never had a chance to read about your omega body. Your daddy should be ashamed of himself.
> 
> Hello guys! You are all so great, I appreciate all of your comments and feedback.  
Let me know what you think about this chapter. And how you think Armitage will fair until Kylo gets home?
> 
> Also,I'm Huxative on tumblr & twitter if you want to say hello


	9. The birth of a star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to itsallaboutflowermetaphors for betaing this chapter for me!
> 
> Warning: This chapter features attempted sexual assault ( by a minor character) & thoughts of abortion.

The nausea, the headaches and cramps, the weight he had gained so suddenly and the wild shifts of his mood, _that is what it all meant_.

He felt tired and overwhelmed. He wanted to cry. 

Curse his father for depriving him of everything. For keeping him in the dark about his own body. 

_He should have known._

Tears welled in the corner of his eyes. 

He felt Mitaka press a soft handkerchief into his hand.

He had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry.

But the tears fell anyway. Soaking his cheeks, stirring an uneasy feeling within his gut. Until all he could do was fall onto his bed and sob.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. With his husband miles away. With a chance that he may never come home.

He let Millicent curl into his side as he lingered in his empty bed.

* * *

The weeks had gone by slowly. Armitage returned to work, vowing not to shed another tear. 

The hurricane of his emotions had left his mind in wreckage.

But still he wondered…was he capable of caring for this child? Of being a parent? Would Kylo want this?

Would he be able to survive the birth?

All of this anguish could end with a simple procedure.

The thought haunted his mind for several days until he had the gall to go to the library and read up on the prospect.

It was far more complicated than he expected. Dangerous even. And much too difficult to do in secret. No Alchemist or physician would be willing to help him, in fear of punishment. Or perhaps death. The King would forbid it, that he was certain of.

Armitage had a feeling that the old man knew about the pregnancy far before he had. The passing comments, the subtle things he had done for the Prince, they all made sense now.

He was eager to have this grandchild. The legacy that would preserve his glory for years to come. Armitage was the vessel for this Empire. And he would have to play his role with pride.

Armitage gathered his strength and carried himself down the hall, toward the tearoom. He had to banish these poisonous thoughts from his mind. A prince did not mope or let himself fall into a state of melancholy. A prince carried himself with the utmost honor despite any challenges he may face.

And today’s challenge consisted of a bitchy Baroness who insisted that her neighbor’s hunters were encroaching on her lands. How he loathed the petty drama of the noble class. Every time he had to listen to one of the elite bitch and moan about someone defaming them or trespassing on their territory he thought of his father’s constant feuding. What a waste of time and energy.

Armitage stomped down the corridor, thrown into another spell of aggravation by his troublesome hormones. He couldn’t believe that the tiny thing in his belly had the power to alter his moods so easily.

Goddamned menace.

He rounded a corner briskly, the heels of his shoes tapping softly on the rug lined floor. He had barely crossed the threshold before he was tumbling down a short flight of stairs, his shoe left behind in the tangle of an upturned rug.

A rush of fear washed over him as he scrambled for purchase.

He felt a firm grasp upon his waist, stilling him. His raging heartbeat began to slow.

“Thank you,” he muttered as he loosened his grasp on an armored forearm. He had hoped it was Phasma but no…her alpha scent was never this strong.

Armitage looked up in horror to see the widened pupil’s of Ser Rivas staring down at him. The man gawked, eyes hungry. His nose twitched and he growled low.

“You smell so good.” The man’s voice vibrated against his ear.

He felt the brush of a nose to his neck and tried desperately to shove the knight off.

“Unhand me!” he screamed. But it was no good. The man was lifting him, crowding him into the wall as he pressed his nose against his bond mark and tried to mouth it.

“You must be so lonely without your alpha, little omega. Your scent is calling me.”

Armitage struggled. He lifted his knee, but it struck the metal of the knight's armour, sending a wave of pain through his leg and leaving the knight unaffected.

A gloved hand slithered roughly beneath his shirt. “I can help you. I have what you need.”

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Armitage roared as he slammed his curled fist into the knight’s unguarded throat.

The man stumbled back, coughing and gasping for air as he grasped his throat desperately.

“You little bitch!” The man wheezed, starting to inch toward him again.

Armitage quickly pulled the sword from a decorative suit of armour and pointed it toward the knight.

“Stay the fuck back!” he growled. His eyes burning with fury as he held the sword firmly in his hands.

The knight laughed hoarsely, his hand still rubbing the red spot on his throat. “You don’t even know how to use that.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Rivas, stand down!” A voice roared from the end of the hall. Phasma raced toward them, her sword drawn. Several other knights began to crowd behind her.

The man’s eyes widened. He turned halfway so that he could face Phasma without letting Armitage out of his sight.

“Captain, he is the-“

“Throw down your weapon or I will strike you down where you stand.” Phasma bellowed.

The disgruntled knight pulled his sword from its sheath slowly, lowering it just a bit.

Armitage was about to take a breath of relief when those wild eyes turned to him again. The knight’s crazed stare seared into his chest, pulling forth a stir of anxiety. His body reacted first, raising the sword and lunging forward.

But the blade never made contact.

His senses came back a moment later. He was fine, unharmed.

And the man was writhing on the ground before him, speared with Phasma’s sword in the uncovered shoulder joint of his armor.

“Take this traitor away!” Phasma commanded the rest of her guard.

The fallen knight screamed as the other men forced him to his feet.

Armitage released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour. He felt a small squirm inside of his stomach and laid a hand over the spot.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed the little kick with a slow circular stroke.

He hated to admit it but he was getting attached to the little beast. He felt a certain protectiveness over it. Even when it kept him up late at night. After all, it was _his_ little nuisance. _Theirs._

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mitaka’s concerned face was a sight for sore eyes. “Are you okay, my lord?”

“Yes, I am fine now,” he managed though his voice was uneven.

“I’m glad, I-“ Mitaka was shaking. “I found Captain Phasma as soon as I could. I saw- and, and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to-“

“Shh,” he hushed his stuttering maid. “You made the right decision.” He squeezed Mitaka’s upper arm reassuringly. “I am forever grateful.”

Mitaka released a deep breath. “Of course, m’lord. I couldn’t stand by.”

Armitage’s lips curled into a weary smile. In this snake pit, at least he had two people he could rely on when his husband was away. Especially now. He rubbed his belly protectively.

“I will inform the King of your bravery.”

The maid blushed and muttered a shy “Thank you.”

“Now, I am probably going to need to change.” His blouse and overcoat were askew, and his hair was completely mussed. “And someone will have to alert the Baroness of my tardiness.” Even after all this the last thing he wanted was to talk to that bothersome woman.

“Sir, I can arrange to have your meeting rescheduled. You shouldn’t-“

“I don’t want any complications-“

“But, sir. Your baby.“

Armitage sighed and furrowed his brow. His eyes fell to the floor and his hand instinctively raised to rub his belly. Maybe the two of them could do with some rest.

“Draw me a bath and find me a soft nightgown,” he said to Mitaka as he started toward his room. “Oh and bring me a platter of lemon tarts and those cucumber sandwiches.”

Mitaka’s lips curled into a wide smile. 

“And maybe a pigeon pie while you are at it.”

* * *

His pregnancy was finally out in the open. The King had made a grand occasion of it. Announcing the coming of this new heir to all the kingdom. There was to be a feast and a great party in his grandchild’s honor. Armitage could have done without the attention.

Especially as his thighs filled out and his belly began to round more noticeably. It was so uncomely. With all the effort he put into dressing now, he could hardly imagine how difficult it would be once he really began to show.

The one benefit of the publicity was the extra protection it offered.

After Rivas, several other knights had been punished for their insolence. But luckily, the might of Phasma’s guard had prevented any one of them from laying a finger on the omega prince.

Armitage crinkled his nose as he watched a man get dragged to the dungeon without a bit of remorse.

His unwavering fruity scent was bringing the worst out of many castle dwellers. _Showing their true colors._

Armitage looked down at his stomach. _I have you to thank for that._

The pregnancy had not only changed his scent and his diet (the cravings seemed to get stranger by the day), it also seemed to have amped up his sex drive.

Which was maddening. Especially seeing that Kylo had been gone for just a little over three months now.

Three months of cramps, three months of boring parties and meetings with nothing to look forward to afterward, three months of sleeping alone.

He dreamed of Kylo often. Sitting next to him on the balcony as they shared their tea. Walking in the garden with him and a tiny little thing that must have been their future child. Kissing away the stress of the day.

And sometimes he had other dreams. Dreams that would leave his thighs wet with slick and his cock hard and throbbing.

He felt a dribble of slick wet his thighs as he recalled the dream he had last night. The slow strokes of Kylo’s tongue and the soft brush of his fingers felt so real.

He shivered. How he wanted those hands on him now.

Armitage quickly locked the door to his room. He had been working the better half of the day. It was time to spend time with himself.

He shrugged off his pants and sunk into the sheets of his soft bed. Slowly, carefully, one finger traced over his slick soaked drawers. He mewled at the touch, imagining Kylo’s finger instead of his. His large hands stroking him slowly in all the right places. He slipped the finger beneath his drawers and ran his over the seam of his lips, moaning softly, tracing a few times before pressing it inside.

Kylo’s fingers were thicker, more fulfilling. The way that they stretched him with ease made Armitage’s toes curl. He began to thrust the finger slowly, adding another a beat later. Eyes screwed shut as he continued to imagine his husband above him, pleasuring him, loving him.

He added a third finger and began to thrust, moaning loudly. He rocked his hips upward, craving more. Even three fingers could not compare to Kylo’s cock. His own throbbed just thinking about it. Armitage ran the thumb of his free hand over his length spreading the leaking substance over the head and stroking. He moved his hips and fingers faster and faster. Images of Kylo hovering over him danced beneath his eyelids.

He whined as he came. Arching until he fell soft and pliant against their mattress. His body felt light and warm, yet he felt empty. Aching to feel his husband’s warm body beside him.

How long would this last? It was supposed to be a simple mission, a month tops. But the rebels had sent reinforcements and the port town would not surrender. So the battle dragged on, seemingly without end. Would Kylo be able to come home to witness the birth of their baby?

Would Kylo come home at all?

Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He scowled and wiped them away. _Crying was for the weak._

Armitage forced himself up. When he entered his private bathroom, he noticed that he had used all of the fresh towels aside from one on the top shelf.

Kylo usually reached for that because Armitage was just a hair shy. Perhaps if he rose to his toes, he could reach it. He was too weary to inform Mitaka of why the other towels had been used so quickly.

As he extended his hand upward, the towel suddenly floated in midair. When it landed smoothly in his hand Armitage took a step back. He looked at the towel and then up at the shelf. Towel, shelf. He blinked several times to make sure that he was awake.

Surely, he was just exhausted.

Yes definitely.

But just to make sure…

He dashed back into the bedroom and reached for a small hat box atop their wardrobe. The box floated into his grasp with ease.

His eyes widened as he peered down at his swollen stomach.

“You sly little thing.” His lips curled into a pleased smile. “That would have been useful when the Baroness was here. Maybe you could have scared her off.”

* * *

Kylo looked up at a star-filled sky. He had been dreaming of Armitage again before the rustle of leaves had woken him. The sound ended up being nothing but a deer walking through the woods.

He knew that he should return to his tent to sleep but his mind was too restless. 

He dreamt of Armitage often. Within the sanctuary of his sleeping mind, they were together. Lounging in their room. Lost in a passionate embrace. Or even just walking through the gardens.

But tonight’s dream was odd. The two of them were standing outside, in a strangely lush forest. Within Armitage’s cupped hands was a budding flower, which bloomed to life as the seasons passed around them.

The oddest thing about the dream was how it seemed to be accompanied by a strange wave of energy that buzzed through his body as if it was a sign.

What did it mean? Was it significant or just the wandering of an exhausted mind. 

He _was_ homesick, after all. 

When you were deep in the forest in the dead of night, the North Star would lead you home.

Kylo had used it many times in his youth. Its bright light had taken him back to the cold castle. Snoke's fortress was the closest thing he had to a home.

But now it was Armitage that was leading him home. The deep and sublime connection they had pulled him forward like a red string of fate. 

And suddenly that place felt less cold. It was warm and inviting like the colors of the sunset that glowed upon Armitage's face when he woke or the silvery moonlight that would give his red hair an ethereal glow. 

Even out here, in the dark of the forest, Kylo felt it. The slow and steady beat of Armitage's heart that rang through the earth to stutter in his own chest. Reminding him that he was not alone.

He found that this feeling was far more gratifying that the pride or glory that pushed him forward in the past. This feeling of having a family of his own.

* * *

After aiding in the construction of two new laws and eating seven lemon tarts, Armitage Ren was having quite a splendid day. If he may say so himself. The King had been quite impressed with his idea to make a catapult with a counterweight in order to waste less manpower and increase the firing distance.

Even his little one seemed to be a fair mood, laying still for most of the day. “You’re are being very kind. Thank you.” He smoothed a hand over the bump. “See how nice things are when you behave?” he scolded it gently and have it another rub.

He was beginning to enjoy the little one’s company, even though they seemed to be just as much a nuisance as their father.

“Let’s get some fresh air, shall we?” he told the bump quietly, so others would not think him mad. He was getting cabin fever from all the rain they had lately, and the garden was a good place to relax after checking things off of his to-do list. He just needed to head up to his room to change his shoes first. The pointed gold loafers looked elegant, but they were far from comfortable. Especially in his current state.

Armitage was pondering which book to bring with him as he passed the parlor and the great hall. Perhaps philosophy or a good science-

A voice echoing from the throne room broke his thoughts.

He knew that voice. He’d heard it many times. It was-

No. Definitely not_. It couldn’t have been._

“My pardons for the long wait, Your Highness. I will make sure to scold the boy for his dilly-dallying,” Brendol’s gruff voice cut through the air. “But I knew he would deliver. He is fertile like his mother was.”

An icy chill climbed up Armitage’s spine.

_No_. _Why was he here? He got his title, prizes and the deeds to his new lands. What reason did he have to come back?_

_Couldn’t that wretched man stay out of his life?_

“No need to scold Armitage. I am grateful to have an heir. The prize was worth the wait,” Snoke’s voice echoed back. “My only hope is that Armitage can give me at least one grandson.”

Brendol barked a laugh. “Your Grace, you are a good man. Fear not, if this child is a girl then my son will bear as many children as you desire until you have your wish.”

Anger burned in the pit of Armitage’s stomach. He was not a bitch for them to breed until they got what they desired.

A firm kick told him that the stress of this encounter was too much for his little one to handle. He turned around quickly. Shoes be damned, he was not risking an encounter with Brendol.

Armitage dashed down the hall as fast as his feet would take him, trying to get as far away from his father as possible. He did not make it very far before nearly knocking over someone else.

The person grabbed ahold of him. He could smell a faint alpha scent. He was about to wrench himself away when his mind processed the scent. It was familiar. It felt like home.

A hand brushed his cheek. He looked up into the eyes of the only mother figure he really ever had.

“My boy is all grown up.” Sloane’s eyes crinkled in the corners as she gave him a rare smile. Soft and gentle, just like the way she brushed his hair when he was little. “You’re so handsome.” Her soothing voice seemed to lull his little one into a calm state.

He smiled back at her. His voice caught on the little flutter in his chest, “Don’t be ridiculous. I look like a swallowed a pig.

She laughed. “There is the brat I raised.”

He wanted to laugh with her but he was too distracted. Seeing her after all this time should have been gratifying. Would have been gratifying. If she didn’t look so worse for wear. He ground his teeth together when his eyes raked over her split lip and blotchy purple eye.

“Who did this to you?” he hissed lowly.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said nonchalantly. “You should see the other guy.”

Her jest did not calm his fury. He knew who was responsible for the damage. And he wouldn’t settle for it.

“I’m going to give him two black eyes, for-“ he began to growl.

She caught him by the wrist before he could turn.

“Armitage, stop it,” she said in the same voice she used when he had broken something in the house. “I’m a grown woman, I can take care of myself.” She released his wrist and crossed her arms.

“Besides, you have more important things to worry about.” She glanced down at his stomach. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

He looked down at the swell and then to her. “Ah- Well, I want to wait until…” He took a breath. If he thought about it, then his hormones would kick in. And he was not going to shed tears in the middle of the corridor.

“…He doesn’t know yet,” she added softly.

“Yes,” he breathed. He looked down at patted the swell. “So, we shall wait.”

She was wearing that warm smile again. The one she only gave to him. “You are going to tell me about him, are you not?” She placed one hand on her hip and stared him down.

He felt like a child again, and somehow it didn’t bother him the way it did when he was in Brendol’s company.

“I saw him for a few minutes when he came to get Millicent. He’s seemed polite.”

He wasn’t sure when he had started to smile, all he knew is that he couldn’t seem to stop.

“He is, most of the time.” His voice carried a playful edge.

“I’d be willing to teach him some manners if you need me to.”

Armitage laughed and took her hand in his. “I’ve already done that. Why don’t we take a stroll through the garden so I can tell you all about it.”

* * *

Between the tea, scones and long conversations about Kylo, his life and hers, the day had become a blissful one.

Armitage wished that he could live in this moment without his mind falling back beneath the haunting shadow that was Brendol Hux.

Maybe he could keep himself occupied so they did not chance to meet.

Maybe…

He opened the door of his bedroom for Sloane, searching for Millicent so that she could be reunited with her Aunty once more.

What he saw on the other side of his door nearly made him faint.

“There you are, you insolent little wretch! I have been looking for you for hours,” Brendol hissed under his breath.

“Wha- How did you find my room?” Armitage stared at him incredulously, his stomach knotting in a swirl of fear and rage.

He would not be intimidated. This was _his_ home.

He set his eyes into a firm glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

“The little idiot who is supposed to be your servant, lead me to the wrong room. So, I had to find another wench to bring me here- _Don’t give me that look, I am your father_!” the man bellowed to him, not bothering to finish his prior sentence.

“And I am a lord of this castle. A prince.”

“No, you’re the Prince’s husband. The womb for his heir. And unless you give him the right one, you’ll be decapitated. And worse, a shame on my good name.”

Armitage could feel the heat rising to his face as his blood ran hot with anger. He opened his mouth, but his father cut him off before he had the chance.

"I was told that you neglected your pregnancy for two weeks!” his father roared. “I would have been surprised if didn't know what a slimy, dishonest little omega you were." Brendol grimaced at him as if he was a stain on the floor.

"I did nothing of the sort!” Armitage shrieked back. Was this man delirious? “I was unaware."

"Unaware that you were _with child_?" Brendol barked back with a mocking laugh. “Now, I have heard everything. An omega’s mere existence is to bear children.”

"Says the man who deprives me of every scrap of knowledge about my body! You didn’t let anyone speak of or even experience a heat in my presence. Nor did I learn anything about birthing children!” Armitage screeched back at him. “It was your fau-"

"Don't pin this on me, Armitage! We both know that I did what I did to stop you from whoring around! You were a nasty little thing before you even turned thirteen!"

He clenched his jaw so firmly it began to ache. "You are vile! I was _a child_."

"Don't you dare speak to me that way," his father warned. 

"No, don't _you _dare speak to _me_ that way. Or my husband will hear of this."

Brendol broke into laughter. "Look, the omega is making threats." His lips curled into a wicked smirk. "Tell me, what will _your husband_ think when he finds out that you used to sneak out at night with those young alphas. The ones who looked at you like they wanted to devour you! Does he know that his little omega husband is a slut?" 

Armitage’s eyes widened. His heart began to race. "Lies!" he cried. He felt sick to his stomach. "I was pure before my marriage."

"Not pure enough!" Brendol cackled. "You deny your affairs? I am sure that those men would beg to differ!"

His fingers curled into fists as he tried to control his rage. "I do not deny sneaking out. But we did nothing more than play games or spar in the garden. Since you did not permit me outside of the castle during the day.”

"Sparring? Is that what you are calling it now?" Brendol’s smug smile grew.

"You filthy liar!" 

He gasped as he felt pain in his abdomen. The stress was upsetting his little one. He laid a hand atop his belly and rubbed slowly, trying to steady his breathing.

Rae pressed a hand to his lower back and rubbed slowly. "Breath, it's okay." She murmured to him.

Her eyes shot daggers in Brendol's direction. "You speak falsely. Armitage never had an interest in _any_ of those men, nor did he do anything unchaste".

Brendol glared at her venomously. "Shut up, woman, before I turn your other eye black."

"Come and try me," she growled.

"No!" Armitage pleaded. "This is too much. I need to sit."

Rae took his arm and lead him to the couch. She began to knead his shoulders, ignoring Brendol's shout of "See, bitch you're upsetting the spawn!"

“Get out!” Rae growled at Brendol. “Before you kill this baby and face the King’s wrath.”

That seemed to do the trick, Armitage thought to himself as he watched his father scurry from the room.

“Don’t listen to that idiot.” she muttered to him and he ran her fingers through his hair. “He is not the one who gave me this black eye.”

“Then who-“ Armitage tried but was interrupted yet again.

“I told you, don’t worry about it.” she chided again. “I took care of them.”

He gave her a weak smile. His mother figured had always been an incredibly strong person. But he knew that she was extremely outnumbered in the walls of Arkanis Hall. That is how Brendol kept her under his thumb.

And that is how he intended to keep Armitage under his thumb as well.

He felt helpless again.

His baby gave him a hard kick that almost pulled him forward.

Rae squeezed his shoulders. “Armitage, stop worrying. From what you told me about your husband, I doubt he will believe your father’s lies.”

“He won’t, I am sure of it,” Armitage murmured. He traced his finger along the cover of a worn book on his nightstand, The Curious Quests of Nicholas Flammel. He had read it four times since Kylo had left.

He smiled as he remembered the night he received it. Oh, how far they had come.

"You love him," Armitage heard Sloane say with a tiny knowing smile.

"What?" he answered hastily.

"I could tell by the way your eyes lit up when you talked about him."

He looked at his lap, his brows knitted together. The tiniest flush rose to his cheeks. "I said it, I-" He chewed his lip just a bit. "I thought about it for days after. Maybe it was stupid, spur of the moment."

"But…" She proved him after a beat of silence.

He sighed, "He's definitely grown on me."

A wide smile crossed her lips.

"Armitage Hux, actually said the words," she teased. 

"Armitage Ren," he correctly her playfully.

"Oh, that's right."

He looked down at his lap again as he smiled.

Rae rubbed the palm of her hand over the swell of his stomach. "Hello, there," she said to the bump fondly. "When I finally meet your father I am going to smack some sense into him for leaving your mother for so long."

Armitage and she shared a laugh until he was struck by one detail.

"Hey, what do you mean mother?"

"You're carrying them aren't you?" She threw him a catty smirk.

He rolled his eyes.

It was good to see her again, despite the menace that brought her here.

* * *

Brendol Hux had begged the King to let him stay, so that he may _help his poor son through his first pregnancy_. "The poor boy, doesn’t have a mother,” the wicked lord told the King in a most convincing tone of concern.

To Armitage’s dismay, the King had granted Brendol permission to stay. The only saving grace was that their bedrooms were a hall apart.

Still, it was miserable. Sitting at meals with his father, listening to this grating voice as he bragged about his fake accomplishments. Worst of all, he had to play the part of the 'good omega' all over again.

He felt his confidence drain as his father began to eat away at his happiness slowly.

He wasn’t sure that he could take it anymore.

And then he heard it. The sound of horns in the courtyard.

The beating of hooves against the stone entrance.

Armitage dashed to the north window, nearly knocking over his tea in the process.

The knights had returned. He squinted to try and make out the figures riding toward the castle.

His face broke into a smile.

He could tell by the shape of the helmet that the man leading them toward the castle was none other than Kylo Ren.

Armitage did not bother to finish his tea, nor change out of his tea clothes before taking off. Mitaka, who had spied him dashing down the hall, was tailing after him, shouting “M’lord! You must be careful! The baby!”

He stopped to pull off his shoes and shove them into Mitaka’s hands before resuming his quest.

Nothing was going to stop him, not even Brendol.

Here he was, the prince of this kingdom, carrying the future of this empire in his womb, standing barefoot in the grass like a child. When the lead knight removed his helmet Armitage smiled so hard it hurt.

He dashed toward his husband, throwing his arms around his neck just as he had done when Kylo had left him four months ago.

Their lips met in a fierce, feverish kiss. Armitage held on to him tightly. He never wanted to let go.

When their lips finally parted Kylo set him on the ground. The alpha looked into Armitage’s eyes and then to his stomach and then up to his face again, his eyes wide with wonder. His lips parted, but he did not speak.

Armitage felt his gut twist.

He stared at his husband hopefully. Taking Kylo’s hand in his and squeezing gently.

Kylo blinked several times and looked back into his eyes. “I’m a father…am I a father?” he asked hopefully as if speaking about it would somehow make it untrue.

Armitage had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and saying, ‘Yes, you idiot, it’s yours.’ Instead, he pressed a quick kiss to the alpha’s lips and brought Kylo’s hand to rest on his stomach. “Yes, you’re a father. And we’ve been waiting for you.”

Kylo nearly lifted him off the ground while engulfing him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.  
Stay tuned for loving reunions & bye bye Brendol.


End file.
